The Schnee That Shall Not Be Named
by quijibo7609
Summary: "Bleiss" Schnee is stuck in Vale for the upcoming Vytal festival. Vale, where a certain unpleasant sister lives. A sister not worth naming. This is not going to be fun, but at least the guy across the hall is definitely doable. Certainly shy, but definitely doable. Bleiss is not my concept. Rated M for language/implied sex, Bleiss likes a specific four letter word a bunch.
1. Chapter 1

Bleiss Schnee stared down Ciel Soleil like she was the stupidest person on Remnant. This should have been quite difficult, given that Ciel had at least six inches of height on her teammate. Bleiss's elaborately woven hair barely reached Ciel's chin. This did not change the fact that anyone seeing them at this moment would describe it as that. Bleiss was staring down her teammate, red eyes full of molten fury.

Of course Bleiss was undoubtedly aided by the fact that she did in fact believe Ciel should be crowned stupidest person on Remnant. Technically Ciel was her team leader. CLPS, or Calypso as they were known in the Academy, was inequivably the strongest team in their year. Strong enough that none of the other years dared cross any of them. Technically, one would think Ciel as Team leader, would get at least some credit for that achievement. She never got any though. Ciel had three veritable monsters of combat on her team, only one of which showed any respect to her. Bleiss was not that one. She never had been, and never would be. In point of fact, seldom was the time either of them ever even remembered the fact that Ciel _was_ team leader.

"What the fuck do you mean you lost her?"

Ciel stared at the floor, her stupid fucking watch, and back at the floor, "I had to use the latrine, I only intended to break contact with the target for a maximum of four minutes thirty seconds."

Bleiss pinched the bridge of her nose, everything about Soleil annoyed her. The fact that she was dressed in the Academy's uniform during their first weekend in Vale was just the beginning. Her clipped monotone voice was grating. The fact that Landon, Penny, and Bleiss had to carry her by the book and worthless ass in every fight was galling. Admittedly she was kind of hot, but that only annoyed Bleiss even more because fucking her would be about as joyful as fucking a mannequin. Still, of all her innumerable faults, her obsession with timing shit down to the second had to be the worst. Well, excepting that she had just managed to crown herself stupidest fuck on Remnant. "Ciel. I am pretty sure you've met Penny before correct?" Bleiss's voice was cold enough for one to seek shelter from it in an Atlasian blizzard.

Ciel's dark skin noticeably paled. Calypso had just completed their first term together. Bleiss asking rhetorical questions was not boding well. "Yes…" Ciel's normal monotone voice picked up a slight quiver.

Bleiss continued as if Ciel hadn't spoken, "In fact I think you've lived with her for three months." Bleiss's gaze was crueler than her father's during a labor dispute. "Feel free to correct me if I am misinformed."

Ciel could only nod.

Bleiss's smile was all hard edges and uncomfortable angles. "Have you ever known her to sit still for four minutes thirty seconds?" Ciel perked up ever so slightly. Bleiss put up one warding hand, "Bup-up-up-up not counting recharge times or that fucking guest lecture by… ah shit what was his name again?"

"Port ma'am," Ciel muttered glumly.

"Yes Port. Thank you Ciel," Bleiss briefly wondered how the guest speaker had managed to bore an android into semi-consciousness, but quickly redirected her attention to her moronic teammate. "Well, have you?"

Ciel closed her eyes, Penny was insatiably curious. Everything from a mountain to a dust bunny could suddenly become the most amazing thing ever. It was exhausting. An almost completely buried part of her soul, the part that hated the Academy in general and Schnees in particular, conceded she had gotten desperate enough to do almost anything for quiet. Almost anything had been worth four minutes and thirty seconds of not answering inane questions about everything in Penny's sight-line. Even leaving her teammate alone. In retrospect, it was a very poor decision.

"No I haven't." It was all Ciel could really say.

Bleiss nodded once, "We find her. Before our escorts know she's gone. Certainly before she gets into trouble. 'Cause, if anyone finds out about her, I will fucking torch you, your fucking family, your fucking house, your fucking dog, and all your fucking dreams." Bleiss's smile was well beyond vicious, "Then I'll post a selfie of me pissing on the ashes with a smile. Get me?"

Ciel nodded.

"Now fuck off."

Ciel fled. She knew it wasn't a tactical retreat. Being around an angry Bleiss was just about the worst, and that buried part of her soul slowly inched towards daylight and freedom.

For Bleiss? Well she dug out her scroll, thumbed one of just three listed contacts. He picked up on the second ring, "Landon? Give the ice cream lady my apologies… my honest apologies, sweeten the pot if you have to, but I have an emergency…"

* * *

/\

* * *

Nora was having the best day. Too bad it was almost over. Maybe it hadn't been the best day ever, that still went to when she had walked in on Ren in the bathroom relieving some stress, but it was still one those days she firmly classified in best category. She had started by waking up just as Ren had finished making pancakes. It was the weekend, so no classes, always a big plus. Her team had unanimously supported her suggestion to go into the city. Jaune had managed to not vomit on the Bullhead. The arcade they had stopped in had one of those hammer-bell-ringing-pole-thingies. The hole in the roof had been awesome. So had been the hole in the floor. The place they stopped for lunch in had an all-day breakfast menu, so Nora ate even more pancakes, though they weren't nearly as good as Ren's. Only like a dozen people asked Pyrrha for an autograph. Jaune had been able to buy the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box with Pyrrha's picture on it. When Nora had told Ren she was getting tired, he had given her a piggy-back ride. When he had gotten tired, he had almost, ALMOST, consented into her giving him a piggy-back. Almost, she was sure of it. You could tell by how he didn't roll his eyes when saying, "No." Mostly though, Jaune and Pyrrha had completely and officially made up, and now seemed together. Maybe they were even together-together. Oh wow wouldn't that be even awesomer… more awesome? _More awesomer_! Nora decided as she turned and eyed Pyrrha up and down closely.

Pyrrha startled when she suddenly noticed Nora's nose barely an inch from her shoulder, "Um, can I help you with something Nora?" Pyrrha flushed, and Nora silently squealed. Evidence!

"Just checking you for hickies!" Nora explained promptly. She then proceeded to walk around her Spartan teammate quickly, making sure to pay extra close attention to Pyrrha's neck, which was getting suspiciously redder all of a sudden. She didn't see any more evidence per se, though Pyrrha's flush was definitely incriminating. Maybe they just sucked face and hadn't graduated to hickies yet. Still, an expert investigator owed it to herself to be thorough… "You wouldn't have them hidden where I can't see them right?"

Pyrrha glanced down at her armor subconsciously, armor that protected vital areas but little else. Pyrrha's face was suddenly redder… more red… _more redder_ than even her hair! Nora literally started to vibrate as the evidence supported her _most awesomest_ hypothesis!

"Where!? You got to tell me where!" she shouted loud enough to drag Jaune and Rennie from what had to have been the more boring conversation.

"Where what?" Pyrrha's co-conspirator asked as he amicably stepped on the metaphorical landmine.

Nora turned to Jaune, suddenly realizing that her team leader was an equally viable source of information. A very _noodle-ly_ source of information. One she could easily _force_ to tell her. Her smile turned predatory. "Oh, just where you marked her."

Jaune looked at the furiously blushing Pyrrha then to the suddenly very scary Nora, and of course he misunderstood the question. "Um well, it's no big deal…." Behind him Ren was already face-palming. Ren liked Jaune, but JNPR's leader was an idiot sometimes. "After all she normally tosses me around and does whatever she feels like to me. I am strictly a beginner, especially compared to her. I mean her experience is easily world famous at this point…" Jaune wondered what Pyrrha found so interesting in the sky, but kept focus on Nora whose eyes were now as big as saucers, "Anyway she had forced me down on my knees, and I'll admit I was bruised and exhausted, but I managed to get my weapon firmly back in hand, then drive hard and straight for her face."

"Oh I like where this going," an amused voice remarked from behind them.

Jaune spun around, his sparring story, the one where he finally landed a glancing hit on his partner forgotten. A short woman that was both familiar, and definitely unfamiliar, stood before him. Her jet colored hair was woven into a short but almost impossibly elaborate ponytail, one made of hundreds of smaller braids. How did she maintain such an elaborate hairstyle? Then he noticed her attire, and his eyes nearly came free from their sockets. While her outfit technically covered enough to be fairly modest, it was skin tight. Her thin pants may as well have been black skin, Jaune noticed all kinds of interesting muscles quiver and flex as she shifted in her stance. The sleeveless white top wasn't any looser, though at least it was a bit thicker. Still it was stretched very tightly over her modest bust. It highlighted the suddenly important fact that not all women were inclined to wear bras. It also highlighted that is was a fairly chilly evening in Vale. The top was perhaps even more erotic because it was close enough to her skin tone to cause Jaune to do a mental double take to see where it ended and where her skin began. Though on the second take, the subtle black edge of the top should have been a dead give-away. His third take again focused that it was indeed chilly this evening.

A heavy gunmetal belt rode perfectly coquetted hips. He almost didn't even notice the glossy black whip on her right hip, nor the world's largest dust revolver on her left. Heavy black boots that rode half-way up her calf's completed a look of actively aggressive sensuality. Oh shit, she also has knives in those boots… Then his eyes wandered back up. His mind thought, yep it sure is chilly this evening, but his mouth said, "Umm, Weiss?"

* * *

Bleiss's good mood vanished. She had been relishing those blue eyes roving over her. The fact he had been in the middle of telling of some modest, but still interesting, BDSM sexcapades made it so much the better. Not that she really thought Blondie could keep up, he was an admitted novice, but it was nice to see Vale's youth were a bit more open minded than those of Atlas. Also, she wasn't completely sure if he and Big Red were open like that. Actually Red looked a bit possessive… and vaguely familiar. Not that Bleiss was worried, she never stepped into someone else's relationship unless all parties invited her. It was just simpler that way. If Red was someone's spurned ex, Bleiss wasn't the cause. Thus, if Red wanted to start some shit, Bleiss could kick her teeth down her throat and sleep like a drunken baby.

Bleiss shrugged off Big Red, she was jumping to conclusions. Focus. He called you… she that shall not be named. The unabashed comparing of sex notes on a crowded street in Vale had spoken so well of the group too. How fucking disappointing. Especially Blondie, who could blatantly check her out while speaking of sex with someone else. With that someone else being present, no less. Do it without even batting an eye! There really wasn't any harm in making subtle inquiries; Red might not be the possessive type. And if not? Well the more the merrier. _Focus, he called you WEISS!_

Yes, he had gone and ruined it. Blondie had officially gone from definitely doable, to not with her father's shriveled little cock with one word. "Apologize, and now." She relished how Blondie shivered at her tone. Yeah, a true masochist. Too bad, she hadn't had one of those for a while.

She stiffened though when his team moved. Big Red dropped into a stance by Blondie's side, and took a quick step to her right. Carrot-Top moved as well, placing herself between Bleiss and the armored idiot in the hoodie. Both women's eyes had sharpened to points. Pinky seamlessly glided to her left, though Bleiss's eyes didn't bother tracking him, opting instead to put the wall of the building at her back.

Bleiss's beamed a radiant smile. She had been pissed off for hours now. Penny had deliberately blocked both her homing beacon and her scroll signal, and Bleiss had been reduced to pounding the pavement for hours looking for Ironwood's favorite new toy. Beating the fuck out of a few scrubs in front of a crowd of civilians felt like just what the doctor had ordered. Adrenaline and endorphins flooded her system, fighting and fucking were her favorite things in this life, and her body relished both so very much. Stepping back into a fighting stance, a subtle flick loosening Fuckstick in its holster, she was unable to repress her shivers of anticipation.

"Um. Sorry?" Blondie said looking confused, but calm. Bleiss's eyes flicked to him, suddenly a bit of doubt entering her mind. Sure enough, his stance was as flatfooted as his voice.

Bleiss realized, with sudden disappointment, he wasn't going to make a move. More so, he had never intended to make a move. After initial disappointment, she silently agreed with him that this was probably a bad time and place. Obviously for different reasons, he was probably worried about the normies already starting to gather around them. For Bleiss, she didn't really relish the thought of explaining herself to her escorts or the local authorities. Especially her escorts, whose first question would be where her teammates were. The black on white huntress eyed him with a bit of grudging appreciation though. She appreciated the subtle show of force. Blondie was either strong enough to not fear her or wise enough to not want to cross her. Probably both. He was remaining calm, subtly trying to keep his teammates from escalating the situation. They were undoubtedly imbeciles, but Blondie wasn't so foolish. She relaxed her stance, following the guy's lead.

"You must be from Beacon," Bleiss stated more than asked. The last red tinges at the edge of her vision fading. Pieces had started to click into place.

"Yeah," he said more than questioned. Carrot-Top relaxed. Big Red didn't, and neither did Pinky for that matter, but they backed off a bit. So the pink and white puffball was the second smartest, that information could be useful.

"So you've met the Princess," Bleiss pinched the bridge of her nose, it was gesture all of Willow's children had garnered from their mother, before Mother Schnee had crawled into a bottle. Not that Bleiss was all that fond of her other siblings, in their own way they had all abandoned their mother to her fate. Not Bleiss, when she left Atlas for good, Willow would be coming with her. Shuddering to keep melancholy from settling in, she brought her full attention on the here and now. There was something disarming about Blondie. Like he somehow kept her from her edge.

"So you know, Princess and I don't much care for each other. Actually, it wouldn't be unfair to say we hate each other."

Carrot-Top blinked slowly at her then pointed right at her nose in a move so sudden it made Bleiss blink without flinching, "You look like Weiss! I knew you looked kind of familiar! Only you've got black hair and aren't nearly as cranky! Are you taller?" Puffball looked her up and down, not moving her finger while she did so, "I think you are, a bit at least!"

Bleiss blinked again, if this girl was the second smartest on the team, well just how stupid were the others. Maybe Soleil wasn't the dumbest person on Remnant after all. Bleiss figured the others would need some subtitles, if they could even read. "Yeah, Princess is my twin," a pause to glance at Pinky whose face was blank and serene, then decided to add, "Twin sister in case it wasn't obvious. She's a first year at Beacon." Even he had to be able to piece that together.

Carrot-Top nodded happily, "I couldn't tell at first, but since you both treat Jaune the same it totally clicked! Weiss and team Ruby are right across the hallway, and like I said she really doesn't like Jaune." The finger still hadn't moved from right before Bleiss's nose, and that fact started to make Bleiss feel like the foolish one.

Bleiss slowly pushed away the finger. She tried digesting what the pink and white puffball in front of her had said. If they lived across from each other, Blondie and the Scrubs were also first years then. Also, 'r' wasn't even Princess's middle name, so unless they were using a silent 'w' Princess hadn't been named team leader. Oh Princess must have _loved_ that! Technically Bleiss wasn't leader of Team Calypso either. Oh Ironwood had threatened her with it, he was still pissed she hadn't gone to Beacon and opted to stay in Atlas. But he could no more make her team leader than he could keep her and Landon out of the Academy. He did manage to stick her with an idiot and an android, but few victories were total.

Bleiss focused her mind back on Blondie. So Weiss hated him. That was a most definitive mark in his favor. She blinked up at him. He was tall, and she liked that. His build was long and lean, she liked that as well. He wasn't easily intimidated. He stayed calm in crisis. She started a smile that could only be described as hungry, not thirsty, thirsty was for amateurs. Add his masochistic tendencies, and well it was too bad he was taken. It was impressive how quickly he dug his way out of hell and (if Red so allowed) towards heaven in her eyes.

Bleiss turned to the tall Amazonian dominatrix, "So Red how open is your arrangement with Blondie?" Big Red blinked slowly at Bleiss, and Bleiss briefly concluded that Red was indeed dim. And probably also the possessive type. More's the pity.

Fortunately, Doable quickly taught her to not jump to conclusions on the later. "Well I'm not very good, but Pyrrha tells me I am getting better every day. Especially with endurance. I know I can at least take one hell of a pounding." His smile was bit sheepish, but there was definite pride there. "I am sure we'd love to see what you can bring to the table to make me a better partner. I mean if you're seriously interested."

Bleiss's smile became transcendent, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Bleiss, Bleiss Schnee, and I am indeed interested."

"Jaune Arc." He smiled and took a step forward. His grip was firm, but polite.

 _Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue_ , Bleiss thought to herself. _I kinda love it!_ Then she blinked in surprise, "Wait Arc? Like in Alabastos Arc?"

Jaune's cheeks flushed slightly at the little huntress in front of him. "Yeah, he was my great-grandfather."

A brief shiver of fear danced down her spine as Bleiss realized she had likely dodged one hell of a bullet. It was one thing to answer uncomfortable questions about missing androids to her escorts. She shuddered to think what her team, mostly Landon, would have thought if an Arc had plastered her beautiful ass up and down the block. Gods, is that why Princess hated him? He's probably king of the mountain among first years. To control such a powerful hunter, to make him kneel before her. Dim or not, Red had some serious skills. She was also pretty hot, if Bleiss did say so herself. Of course she'd have to be to hold someone like Jaune's attention. It was a pretty big shame she wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. She was more a spoon come to think of it. Still, dull or not, skills and hotness could gloss over a lot and Big Red had to have some serious skills. Maybe Bleiss could get a few pointers herself. Hopefully tonight. Her eyes lingered over his crotch, after all there really wasn't any reason to be coy at this juncture. She became distracted at what was on his hip. Really looking at it for the first time, her eyes narrowed. No. Fucking. Way.

"Is that actually Crocea Mors?" Bleiss couldn't contain her trembling excitement at the thought, going so far as to lick her lips.

Red frowned at her, "Obviously not Bleiss. It's a replica, Jaune's family obviously wouldn't…." it was the first words Red had spoken since Bleiss had stumbled on Blon…. Jaune in mid-story. Her voice was a bit condescending, but Bleiss just chalked that up to her inner sadism so let it slide. They'd figure out who was top bitch soon enough.

Jaune suddenly looked really uncomfortable. For the first time his cool nonchalance completely cracked. He looked sheepishly at Red. Pinky sucked in a deep breath, and from the sound of it, Pinky did so through his teeth. Carrot-Top didn't even blink, proving again she was three steps ahead of her teammates in the conversation. Not that being ahead of the other two was difficult.

Bleiss smirked as Red's face became a perfect "O" of surprise. Weirdly though, for some unfathomable reason Red looked suddenly angry. Like really angry. Bleiss's smirk widened as she realized Red was just now grasping who and what Jaune had to be. A true scion of the Arc family, so much so he was even allowed to wield mother-fucking Crocea Mors!

Bleiss's thoughts of showing Red who was indeed top bitch died a sudden death of bright green fire. A flash, no a beam, no Penny's fucking beam tore through the early evening skies followed several seconds later by the distinct sounds of explosions.

Fucking Penny! What has she done!

* * *

/\

* * *

Landon leaned quietly against a shadowed wall. If you ignored his eyes, and strange lack of lips, he was one of the more human looking faunus. He was just tall and thin. Just a skosh too little mass stretched over a skosh too much height. Still, no one looked into his flat gray and amber eyes and thought anything less than faunus. They were reptilian, almost alien, and marked him as completely inhuman. It irritated him that inhuman was meant as an insult. Doubly so, that until a year ago, inhuman had actually felt insulting. Bleiss had dealt with that. The same way she dealt with most things, brutally.

His lipless mouth twitched in a smile, now he was a student of the Academy. He hadn't attended Charter, he hadn't attended any training school. All he did was successfully bounce a drunken black haired bitch from a club one night. He smiled at the memory. Bleiss had been very unhappy about that. Upset enough to kick his ass the next day. Then they had spent the rest of the week closing the local bars down.

With effort, Landon killed the memory of meeting his friend. Landon brought himself back to the here and now. Here and now was very important.

Fucking Penny had just exploded the main shipping docks in the port district of Vale. How she got here? He had no idea. Why she had gotten involved? He had no idea. He did know that for a whole host of reasons, Bleiss was going to be pissed. Not as pissed as Neo and Torchwick, but pretty fucking pissed all the same.

Penny glanced at him nervously. She had seen him the moment he took up residence in the alcove. Landon wasn't completely sure how her eyes worked, the two faunus she was with sure hadn't seen him, but Penny did. _Stop looking at me damn it! You will give away my position!_

Landon was dressed in dark jeans and a shirt of very dark gray, with subtle vertical lines. The dark colors accentuated his height and he had wanted to be as intimidating as possible when dealing with Torchwick's little sociopath. Now those color choices made him difficult to see in the low light. His short draping cape and cowl hid his lack of bulk and blurred his humanoid outline, making him even harder to notice. The only thing that would be popping or distinct was the light colored bandolier full of various dust knives that crossed his chest. Normally they served to draw attention from the light semi-automatic pistols on his hips, but now the contrast was too revealing, and he kept himself wrapped in his cloak.

 _Penny! Stop looking this way!_

His meeting with Neo had been as unnerving as ever, but at least the tiny criminal had been in a reasonable mood earlier. Not that she would be now. Flaming wreckage littered the docks, flaming wreckage that had belonged to Torchwick. The remains of three Bullheads bobbed in the water or smoldered on the concrete. Neo was going to be furious at Bleiss. After all, Bleiss had set up the details of this very shipment. Normally, information was just information, and if it went south that wasn't Bleiss's problem. That didn't fly here though. Penny had done this and she was Bleiss's teammate. Yeah, Neo was not going to be happy.

Fucking Soleil. One thing, she had one thing to do, and this was the result. _And fucking stop looking over here damn it!_

Standing in the shadows, Landon watched his wayward teammate chat awkwardly with a cat and monkey faunus. The three sat warily on a mostly unscorched pile of crates while a fourth member skipped around them animatedly. Skippy, had the coolest mech-shift weapon he had ever seen, some sort of scythe/rifle that folded up small enough to fit easily under her hooded cloak. Landon also respected those that could pull off capes, cloaks, cowls and hoods, and Red could.

Gods bless that little Red child. She was too wrapped up in her story to notice Penny and too loud for her fellows to notice anything but Red-Skippy Hood. Landon also liked the red on black, made her look like a fairy tale hero. Even if it was a bit spoiled by poses that could only vaguely, and with great kindness, be described as martial arts.

Of course, even though they were laughing at Red-Hood, the faunus would normally be able to see him. Thing is though, they were stupid enough to sit in a bright ring of light and their night vision would be comparative crap right now. Still didn't seem to work on Penny.

"Please, for the love of whatever android deities exist somewhere, stop looking over here!" Landon whispered angrily.

At that moment, Bleiss showed up silently at his elbow. He had seen her coming, after all he wasn't pissing away his night vision, plus he could taste her perfume on the wind. She snorted at his remark, before responding with something equally obvious. "Well this is a fucking mess."

Landon looked at her, the dust woven into her clothing was all muted grays at the moment, but her skin was still shockingly pale. Pissed away night vision or not, if monkey or cat looked this way they'd see her in a heartbeat. This conversation was going to have to be quick. "Neo is going to flip her shit."

Bleiss nodded, "Yeah I'll talk to Ice Cream, probably to Torchwick too. You mind getting in touch with Junior? See if he can set up a face to face. Make sure Junior knows Penny is on my team and that he passes that information along to Torchwick. We don't hide this from Roman, we don't want one night's anger becoming a years long feud."

"Do we inform Torchwick of Penny's nature?"

Bleiss thought for a second, "No. Torchwick will ask though, at least when I see him he will. I'll figure out my play then."

Landon nodded. "I really don't want you to go solo when you meet him."

Bleiss smiled in the dark, knowing he could see it. "Thank you for that, but Torchwick's about the Lien. I can always buy my life from him. If Neo had been here, things might be different, but we can be thankful she wasn't"

Landon laughed a bit, "I thought she was a bit intimidated by you."

Bleiss laughed silently in the dark, "Well she's just not sure she can win. It's more like she's a bit afraid of the possible consequences if she loses."

Landon had remembered how last year Neo had gone from terrifying to terrified in the span of five seconds. You shouldn't laugh at someone who could kill you a dozen ways before you noticed they were there, but Landon had. He did so now, his one regret was that neither he nor Torchwick had managed to capture the moment with their Scroll.

Bleiss continued, "However, if she had been publicly humiliated by some students? Well I doubt she would swallow her pride willingly. Torchwick will though. Whatever is driving him isn't letting up. I might have to sacrifice a source on this and just ship a container of dust to him directly."

"Who do you think is yanking his chain?"

Bleiss shrugged, but he could tell she was irritated. "Whoever is buying the dust. I'm looking into it, but considering tonight I'm going to guess the White Fang. Sienna Khan has some very pointed questions to answer."

Landon shivered, he had met Sienna in person only once. It wasn't something he wanted to repeat. "She hates you."

"She's hateful like that." Bleiss shrugged, "She also owes me a bucket of blood and a mountain of Lien and knows it. Her pride won't let her renege on that. She'll bluster and threaten, but in the end she knows she'll answer my questions or she won't be able to hit the SDC in any meaningful way." Bleiss thought a moment, "Since I have to sacrifice a source, I might as well feed her someone."

"Please let it be Oin." Councilor Oin was one of the most ardent political supporters of the SDC under Jacques Schnee. He had killed no less than seven mine investigations and had been the deciding council vote to deny faunus equal protection under the law. He was also much less clever than he thought, was fairly bribable, and had been shipping dust to all of Jacques's less savory customers sight unseen. This left him so open to data manipulation that he was dead the moment Bleiss pulled the trigger. Even from Vale.

"Oh it will definitely be Oin. Fuck that shithead."

"So is losing him going to hurt us at all?"

"Not nearly as much as making a formal enemy of Torchwick or whoever's pulling his chain. Please gods, let it just be Sienna and not some new splinter group," Bleiss whispered the last comment fervently. "Business will slow down, nothing can help that. Listen, Oin probably thinks he has iron clad evidence and definitely will be stupid enough to try and bring down Jacques with him. He won't be able to, but he'll try. This will cause Ironwood to investigate, doubtlessly taking forever and finding nothing. Once Jacques starts back up, so will we. Nothing really changes in Atlas. It's why mom drinks."

And there it was, Willow would eventually find out the new business arrangements. Then Bleiss would know, and since Jacques didn't enter these kind of deals with someone smarter than the Councilor Oins of the world, the whole process would begin again.

"And for slowing down business…"

"Sienna will get the location of whatever resort cell they throw Oin in. His screaming death will help keep the White Fang staring lovingly at her. That will tide her over until shit dies back down. As for Roman, I'll pack extra crystals in the container. Won't make him happy, but he'll be look to it as a firm down payment on what he's owed." Bleiss sighed, "We just need to tighten our belts for a bit. On a side note: over and under on how long Oin makes it once Sienna knows where he's sleeping?"

Landon thought a few seconds, "Seven days."

Bleiss's eyes rose a bit, but it would be cheating to ask his reasoning, "I'll take the over. Usual wager?"

Landon's smile turned vicious, "Agreed."

Bleiss turned back to Penny, who had just kicked over the domino that would lead to Oin dying most unpleasantly. She closed her eyes and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "We need a distraction to get her out of there."

"You're not going to like it, but I think we have one."

Somehow Bleiss knew who had just entered the picture before she even opened her eyes.

* * *

 **So kind of a massive exposition dump. Sorry. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, please support them. Bleiss is a concept I became aware of through the works of Aetheling, Abel Sephaos, Mallobaude, and the fine folks at the Works in Progress discord server. Landon is based on mythology. So in actuality I came up with nothing new! Go Me! Even for my level of mediocre Fanfiction that is a fairly impressive low bar!**

 **Yes Bleiss's revolver is named Fuckstick. What else would she possibly name it? No I didn't reveal the name of her whip. Yes she has named it. Also, yes Bleiss is much smarter than her initial meeting with JNPR would suggest, she's just not at her brightest around Jaune's junk. Jaune is terminally stupid with women, so he's pretty canon. Calypso isn't a color, but neither is Funky. So in my tiny-mindspace-type-head canon, Atlas also names their teams after music. So no whining about that.**

 **Support the site, support Rooster Teeth, support those writers you think are capable (1, 2, 3, Not IT! Ha! Beat ya to it!) and support each other. Because fandom really should be about building community, not tearing it down.**

 **Also read Aethling, Abel Sephaos, Mallobaude, and the other fine works by the wonderful people at Works in Progress. (1, 2, 3, Not It! HA! Beat Ya Again!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it is 3 AM, I just awoke from drinking way too much and remembering far too little. Vaguely remember building a fence and falling into the river. Who does drunk hiking? Well me I guess. I don't remember getting dropped off at home, but my unplanned dunking is probably why I am wearing clothes that don't belong to me. Ah, someone somewhere will fill in the gaps. Probably doing so on social media. No, I will not be disclosing relevant links if they occur. It's going to be weird enough at the shop tomorrow as it is. Well there is only one thing to say, "To Alcohol! The cause of, and solution to, all of life's problems!" I will contend that once upon a time, Homer Simpson was a surprisingly wise man. Definitely, now is the time to start writing.**

 **RWBY isn't mine. Bleiss isn't mine. Landon isn't mine. I own nothing as I have "borrowed" every character from more worthy sources. Low bar suitably placed, so where were we….**

"Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?" When Weiss had started speaking, she really didn't know what she was going to say. "Twelve hours!" Against her own will it seemed her voice had taken on that brittle tone. The one that she hated. It had none of the warmth she felt. The warmth she felt at the relief everyone was okay. Despite all the flaming wreckage, Blake, Ruby, and even the rapscallion appeared largely unhurt. "That means I have had twelve hours to think about this." Just tell them how worried you were. "And in that twelve hours I've decided," Weiss closed her eyes, fighting against her worst tendencies. She did not want to lose, especially not to herself.

When she opened them to look back at Blake, she noticed Blake wasn't really looking at her. She was more looking over her shoulder. Irritation spiked, "I'm trying to start over! You could at least look me in the eye you dunce!" Weiss's upbringing, her fears, her prejudices, all those things that deeply shamed her and she was unable to admit to, warred inside the young huntress. They fueled her anger filled disdain. The one coping mechanism currently allowed to a Schnee heiress. "I mean it wasn't like I ran off without a word! Left my teammates to pick up the pieces! Blew up the docks like a common criminal!" Blake flinched back with every sentence, the words hammering harder than fists. Weiss was reminded of something awful. A memory of Willow being screamed at by father, her siblings in tears, came to the fore of Weiss's mind. Even Winter had cracked that day. The heiress's jaw clicked shut. No one knew, Weiss's control of her face was nearly absolute at this point of her life, but it took everything to not let tears of shame fall.

Blake looked at her, hurt in her eyes, and Weiss felt like the lowest person on her team. Not because she was barely five foot tall in heels, but because she had pushed Blake down. Drove Blake into the dirt, just to stand that bit taller. Like father. Weiss didn't even know why she was doing it. "Weiss I'm…" Blue eyes flashed in anger, in pure self-loathing.

"No!" Blake recoiled at the rebuke, but before she could step back Weiss grabbed both her wrists and stared straight into Blake's eyes. "Blake I'm… sorry. I am. I just…" Weiss took a steadying breath, "Just please, PLEASE, next time something like this happens, come to us! We're your teammates." Weiss had almost said friends. She had wanted to say friends. But she didn't say friends. Weiss felt her mask slip the tiniest bit as she came so close to begging. With an inner snarl, she forced it back in place. Whether that inner snarl was because it had slipped or because she forced it back in place, Weiss wasn't sure yet. She was sure, Blake had been becoming a friend, a real friend, and Weiss knew she didn't have many of those.

Relief flooded her when Blake smiled, if a bit unassuredly, and nodded. The heiress didn't know what she was going to say next, undoubtedly something profound and befitting a Schnee. She didn't know, because she never got the chance as Yang completely derailed her. "Uh Weiss. There seems to be an angry Goth girl coming this way. She uh, is kinda wearing your face."

Weiss froze. Blake and her team momentarily ceased to exist. So did the docks. So did the total entirety of Remnant that wasn't directly under her own two feet. Pure dread filled her soul. "Oh, please no."

Ruby, proving how well she understood her partner, immediately perked up into over-drive mode. "Oh-my-god! Oh-my-god! Oh-my-god! She looks just like you! That is so cool!" No Ruby, it isn't.

For an undoubtedly inane reason, the rapscallion decided to add, "Hmm, kinda chilly tonight." What could that possibly have to do with anything!

"Please, gods just give me this." After all, if she closed her eyes and wished hard enough, there was a chance this was all just a giant misunderstanding. No need to jump to conclusions right?

What, no who, Blake had been staring at before was now heading this way. Weiss could hear the clomping of heavy boots on concrete. "Uh Weiss, is that your sister?" No, it's just some weird coincidence. Her sister, THAT sister, was in Atlas, more than a thousand miles from here. There she was doubtlessly straining the logical constraints of contraception in hopes of causing father to die of apoplectic shock. That sister had no conceivable reason to be here in Vale… except maybe the Vytal festival.

"Drat."

* * *

Bleiss started moving the moment the cat faunus spotted her. Making sure to keep that excellent night vision tracking her and not Landon as he slipped away amongst darker shadows. Cat had some sort of bow on her head, presumably to hide the ears, but Landon had spotted her without it earlier. Bleiss felt some sympathy, it was probably painful to keep them bound like that. It still kind of worked, at least from this distance she was even more human looking than Landon.

Didn't make it acceptable. Didn't make it right. Gods she hated Princess, making someone so miserable they had to hide a fundamental part of self from the arrogant bitch. Out of fear of being found out? So a Schnee could keep up appearances? In the end it didn't really matter. All that mattered was just how fucking petty Princess was. Every time Bleiss thought she knew the answer to that, well Princess just went and one-upped her previous low.

Bleiss was admittedly having a bad day. Ciel Soleil had utterly failed, and Penny had wandered off. That had led to twelve hours, fucking twelve hours, pounding the streets of Vale looking for her. How is Penny found? Well Penny decided to blow-up the port district's main dock, gods know how much Lien the damages were. Worse, Penny managed to get Roman caught up in the crossfire, piss-off the White Fang, and kill-off a fuck awful politician in the process. Granted the last wasn't the end of the world, but they were all in their way important business contacts to Bleiss.

At least Bleiss had met Jaune and the Scrubs. There was in fact a silver lining. Bleiss was woman enough, even if this slight tug of possessiveness surprised her, to admit she kind of wanted Jaune all to herself. It would have been nice if Jaune was completely unattached. No! You don't always get what you want. You don't touch what isn't yours. Your Willow's daughter, not that old cunt's. She glared at a loathed at white crown, you're not Princess. Bleiss grit her teeth to keep looking at the silver lining and not fall into her red haze.

Speaking of red. Big Red was at least easy enough on the eyes. She was also obviously skilled, if really irritatingly familiar. What had Jaune called her? Something with a 'P?' Did she do porn at some point? Is that why she looked familiar? It would explain the "world famous" comment at least.

Her mind wandered back to Jaune and she took a second to indulge. Just one blissful second to calm her mind before she had to speak to Princess. He was self-admittedly unskilled, but was that just in comparison to his dominatrix? She seemed to have praised his stamina, and he was proud of his ability to withstand punishment. I wonder if Jaune is into pegging. What am I talking about? He's a masochist and that's basically masochism 101. What kind of lube should I bring? I wonder how big a strap-on he can take….

"Uh Weiss. There seems to be an angry Goth girl coming this way. She uh, is kinda wearing your face." Bleiss's good mood popped. She had almost completely let go of her anger, but it came back in a red flood. Blondie Big Boobs is going to fucking die tonight!

Some other idiot, granted with better fashion sense, spun wildly in haphazard circles, "Oh-my-god! Oh-my-god! Oh-my-god! She looks just like you! That is so cool!" Okay, the Red Dust-Addict can fucking join her in the hole.

The monkey boy mentioned, "Hmm, kinda chilly tonight." She glared balefully at the faunus, then noticed the open shirt and impressive physique. _Right back at you sexy._ He could live.

Weiss muttered something, Bleiss couldn't quite make it out. It was probably something elitist if not racist.

"Uh, Weiss. Is that your sister?" Two 'Uhs', a spastic dust addict, and raw sex appeal in a species the bitch couldn't stand. Princess, I do so hope this is your team, because you deserve them. They probably don't deserve you, but you so fucking deserve them. Bleiss then weighed the Cat's life in her hands, looked at the bow, and felt some sympathy. Coward or not, stupid or not, if Cat stays put, then there is no reason to put three people in the ground tonight.

"Drat." Fucking drat indeed!

Bleiss leveled her favorite 'Top Bitch' face at the Tower of Tomorrow's Back Problems. "Apologize. And now."

Hooters blinked owlishly at her. Unlike Jaune's Scrubs, Bleiss could see a fire rising in her lilac eyes. A tingling sense of hope pooled throughout her being. Maybe she wouldn't have to test the limits of the dust batteries in her night dresser tonight. She hadn't let Fuckstick have its way in far too long.

"Yeah? Who's gunna make me?"

Bleiss smile grew a bit wider. She then leveled the same glare at Red, "That your stance too Little Red?"

The dust addict eyes widened. They were really startling, an amazing and disarming silver color. They were something that was actually beautiful. "I'm sorry?" Red offered. Bleiss shook off the gaze. Little Red was obviously not sure why she was apologizing, but she was equally and obviously much younger. Let it go, she's probably from Signal. Okay, Swaying Udders gets her own grave. Bleiss did smirk when she realized Little Red couldn't be part of Princess's team. Bitch had ended up on a team with two faunus! Oh she had to love that. The realization also elevated the Amazing Abs in her eyes. Fucker stuck to his guns and refused to hide who he was. Good on him.

Bleiss nodded her head in acceptance of Little Red's apology. The act helped Bleiss dismiss Princess, three quarters of her team, and her little pet from consideration. Only Blonde Balloons was important now. Bleiss's smile became all hard edges and uncomfortable angles. The suddenly too quiet street echoed the sounds of popping knuckles nicely. Bleiss flicked Fuckstick's release in its holster, as Terminal-Tits popped her neck in casual response.

"Just to be clear, you are in fact declining my polite invitation to beg for forgiveness?" Little Red moved, she was holding something very compact in her hands, probably a practice weapon from her academy. Good instincts kid, but stay out of this.

Lilac eyes flashed red. Smug anger was in that gaze. Future Sags straightened to her full height. "Yeah, I am so declining."

"Oh Soleil is going to be happy, she actually isn't the dumbest fuck on Remnant." Bleiss paused meaningfully, "Well for about thirty more seconds." Both young and very violent women smiled beatifically.

"STOP! Blume, just stop it!" Princess yelled. Bleiss thought she had been filled with sufficient anger. She was wrong.

* * *

Ruby had somewhat gotten used to Weiss. Weiss was her future best friend, even if she didn't quite accept it, but that didn't make Ruby blind to her faults. Weiss was short tempered, judgmental, egotistical, demanding, exacting (and boy had Weiss informed her of the difference that one time), and… why was she Ruby's future bestie again? Oh yeah, because Weiss was all of those things to Ruby, and so much worse to herself. Weiss lived in pain, and Ruby was a hero. 'Nuff said!

When Weiss's angry sister showed up, Ruby wasn't exactly sure what to do. Ruby admitted to herself she hadn't been paying as much attention as she should, and had evidently helped set her off. Ruby hated failing her friends, even in small ways. After all, she was RWBY's Team Leader. She had just been so excited! Kicking Torchwick's butt had been so amazing. Then Weiss and Blake had made up, and Team RWBY was back together! Well, Ruby was almost certain they were back together, Weiss had kind of belly-flopped on the apology. What was she thinking about? Oh yeah, then this Blume, this "Dark Weiss" had showed up. And Ruby had been too slow to realize that wasn't a good thing.

Everything from the new arrival's stride to her stance was so angry. Weiss was also very angry, if Ruby was honest. Weiss was almost never relaxed. The difference was, where Weiss carried herself full of angry indignation, this 'Dark Weiss' was full of angry… umm anger. Almost to the point of just raw hate. Was that why her eyes were Red, was she like Yang when Yang was at her worst? Crescent Rose was in hand the moment Weiss's sister loosened her dust revolver in its holster. Ruby scrutinized it with a glance. Atlas made. Over and under barrel, eight chamber, efficiently powerful but poor accuracy. Reinforced for melee, it was a simple and brutal thing. Weiss's sister didn't release the clasp on her small veritable dust whip though, just the revolver. Did she fight with an either/or style? This "Blume" glanced at her as Ruby readied herself, her beloved baby still folded, but the angry huntress dismissed her as unimportant within that glance. Being dismissed as just a child at this point was old hat. Weiss had done it, Blake had done it, even Yang had done it, but Ruby knew who she was and where she was going to be. Ruby felt her own anger rise; anger buried deep because it was scary.

* * *

" _Ah, Blume. Go to your room and play. You're mother and I are going to have a discussion."_

Bleiss was apoplectic. Weiss took a step back in fear. "Okay Princess, maybe I should just fucking start with you."

Weiss backed up even further, terror mounting. Her sister's clothes started shimmering as she pulled upon her semblance. Weiss pulled up a large spinning white glyph, reinforced it with earth dust, and tried to put distance between her and her twin. All it caused was a derisive snort. It was shattered by a shimmering black fist. A shimmering fist that gripped her collar just below the throat, and hoisted her straight into the air.

"Put her down." Bleiss, for the first time in a very long time, shivered at someone else's tone. The red tinge receded a bit as she stared at a rather substantial gun. Actually it was one huge fucking gun, with a mother fucking scythe of all things attached to it, and it was leveled at her head. It was also beyond the reach of her semblance. How the fuck had Little Red gotten behind her? The wrong hand was clasped around the hated one's throat, she couldn't pull Fuckstick this way, which left her with two options, neither of them pleasant.

The bolt slide of a high impact sniper rifle, one undoubtedly loaded with gravity rounds, sounded in the night. Bleiss decided to drop her sister. "Happy Little Red?"

"My name is Ruby Rose." She might have looked as threatening as a puppy, granted a puppy with a huge fucking gun, but her tone was raw and somehow ancient. Bleiss shivered, and this shiver had nothing to do with anticipation.

Princess kicked back away, ass sliding on the torched concrete. Bleiss was more than a bit surprised when Cat helped pick her up. Also Abs stepped between her and them, a hard look in his eyes, and a collapsible staff in his hands. Most importantly though, the rifle did not waver.

"You can leave." Little Red said, and for a brief moment, it seemed her eyes flashed, and that flash robbed Bleiss of the will to continue.

No Conceivable Need For a Floatation Device stepped beside Little Red. "I think you best listen to my little sister, before Weiss becomes an only child."

Bleiss glared at Mounds Mountainous, before she took one more look at the group. Penny was gone. This was over. "This is stupid," she said, more to the world at large, than to Team Princess. Then without a backward glance she walked off into the night.

* * *

"Yang?"

"Yea Rubes?"

"You're an awesome sister."

Ruby braced for the crushing embrace but it didn't come. "You too Rubes."

Weiss's voice spoke up, "Ruby?"

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Thank you."

Ruby smiled, and stared at her future bestie. "You're welcome!"

"Yang?" Weiss continued.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"I have two sisters and a brother so you know!" Yang turned, kind of irritated to be honest, only to be hit chest high by Weiss as the little heiress hugged her for all her worth. "Just in case you're worried about me ever becoming an only child."

Yang smiled and returned the hug, "I'll remember. Of course I hope they're not all like that."

Weiss smiled, "Most certainly not, they are much more like myself." Yang and Ruby shared a long look. Weiss looked back at them. "What?"

Ruby smiled at her partner, especially when Blake also put her arms around the shaken girl. Then Ruby made sure she got into that hugging action! Team RWBY was definitely back together.

Sun then decided to add, "Um where did your friend go?"

* * *

/\

* * *

Bleiss slammed the car door quite a bit harder than strictly necessary. She fixed Penny with a baleful glare. "Well? Anything to say?" Bleiss was almost screaming, she was that far gone. Landon looked into the rearview mirror with a bit of surprise.

Penny had her head down, refusing to look at Bleiss. "I just wanted to see the city."

"Any particular reason you couldn't fucking wait for Ciel to do that?"

Penny answer was so soft Bleiss couldn't make it out.

"Louder. And I fucking know you understand there was no way for me to make that out. Don't fucking play that game with me, I know you've got some sub-routine denoting the minimum decibels for human hearing or some shit like that!"

When Penny looked at her, it was with such misery Bleiss felt her anger slip away, "Miss Soleil does not care for me. She can barely tolerate my presence."

Bleiss wasn't a big fan of platitudes. What was the point of uttering a lie when no one present was going to believe said lie. Thus it was with some surprise she uttered, with honest kindness and no believable sincerity, "You don't know that Penny."

Penny's look of misery became somehow more absolute. "I do know that! All evidence gathered supports this hypothesis. Today, Miss Soleil did not need to use the restroom facilities. I…" misery became humiliation, "I listened for 93 seconds at her door. What other conclusion could I gather than she just wanted to be away from me."

"Don't you just feel like a cunt?" Landon offered Bleiss from the front seat.

Bleiss grabbed the bridge of her nose. Trying to imagine listening at a bathroom stall door just to confirm your companion was hiding from you. After a moment, "Fuck you Landon," seemed like the only suitable reply.

"Not into vaginas, sorry," Bleiss could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not my fault you're self-limiting." Bleiss was trying to keep from smiling.

Penny's face went from miserable to somewhat intrigued. "Are you negotiating for coitus?" Landon snorted, and Bleiss lost enough control to smile in spite of herself. She waved off Penny's non-sequitur of a question.

"Alright Penny, getting the fuck away from Ciel. I get that. I fucking do. Why the fuck did you attack the docks?"

"The known felon Roman Torchwick injured my friend," Penny explained simply.

After a few moments, when it became obvious that Penny wasn't going to continue, Bleiss sighed, "Are you going to explain further?"

"Oh, pardon me. I thought I was impeding your negotiations," This time Bleiss snorted, and Landon outright chuckled.

Just to put the matter to bed, "Penny, Landon and I have decided to not engage in coitus for the foreseeable future okay?"

Penny looked sad, "That is most unfortunate. Was I the cause of negotiations breaking down, if so I am terribly sorry…"

"Penny," Landon interrupted, "it's okay. We concluded the negotiations before we even met you," Landon offered helpfully.

Penny opened her mouth, only for Bleiss to gently put a hand over it. "Penny, no more about negotiating coitus. Okay? We need to talk about the docks."

Penny still looked concerned, but she nodded. Bleiss removed her hand. "What description was missing in my previous statement?"

"Penny, just start from the fucking beginning."

Penny nodded, but before she spoke Landon interrupted. "From the moment you ditched Ciel, not the moment time and space began."

Penny, "Oh I see, that was almost an awkward misunderstanding." Bleiss smiled at her teammate, which was rare. Penny would often grate on her. Here and now though… well here and now the little android was fairly endearing. She settled back as the car drove on towards the Atlas Embassy. At least they had found her before the military had. Not that she had any real hopes of Penny's display going unnoticed, but at least her and Landon would get all the relevant information first. They could then figure out what to do next. Bleiss quickly refocused her attention back on Penny.

"Then I bumped back into Ruby, her sister Yang, and your sister Weiss. This time they were looking for their fourth teammate Blake. Weiss's hair looked fabulous at the time if that is at all pertinent." Bleiss's eye twitched, but didn't want to talk about Princess if she didn't have to, "Also Blake isn't a man, in case like me, you found the matter confusing."

Bleiss blinked. Her mind had been tracking that Little Red was in fact a student at Beacon. She had also been tracking that this wasn't the first time Penny had bumped into Princess and her team. Ciel had fucked up at least TWICE! However that last comment, that last little tidbit, sent everything else out the window. Bleiss thought of the open shirted Amazing Abdominals. "Is Blake a faunus?"

Penny hesitated, "No." She hiccupped.

Normally Bleiss hated being lied to, but Penny's attempts at it were so futile, being angry was absurd. "Penny he, I mean she, has four feet of tail!"

Penny's eyes grew wide, "She does? I mean that seems highly unlikely given her status as completely human." Hiccup. Bleiss leveled a look at her. Penny stood pat. Both knew who would crumble first.

Bleiss gave up after two minutes of complete silence. "Fine, Blake's a human. You have completely convinced me."

"Sensational!"

Landon outright guffawed at that one.

* * *

/\

* * *

Jaune knew he was dead. Pyrrha had barely spoken to him since Bleiss had run off. Jaune had wanted to follow, but Pyrrha had grabbed him with her mind somehow. Or at least grabbing his armor and magically holding him in place. She had just told him he wasn't ready as she called the Vale police and then Beacon Academy itself. Then she had dragged him into an alley, again somehow doing it by the armor and without touching him, and flat-out asked him, "Is that Crocea Mors?"

Jaune nodded glumly. Nora was at a loss, but even Ren seemed to be seething. Pyrrha had stormed off without another word. No one talked to him, he was so miserable he didn't even feel the motion sickness on the flight back.

Back in their dorm room Pyrrha walked into the bathroom, still completely silent. The atmosphere wasn't any less oppressive with her out of the room. Ren stared holes through him, and Nora refused to look his way.

"Jaune, we have forgiven you for a lot." Ren spoke, and Jaune at least knew to not break eye contact with his teammate. "Also given some obvious deficiencies, we suspect we are most likely not done forgiving you." Ren didn't sigh, it might have been better if he had, "If you lie now, I will ask Ozpin for a transfer to another academy. I will ask Nora and Pyrrha to join me, although I suspect only Nora would agree. You were not given that to wield were you."

Jaune swallowed once. "No."

Ren narrowed his eyes, "You know it's history? Correct?"

Jaune hesitated as Ren watched him. "Not as well as I should. My grandfather and my dad aren't on the best speaking terms. I know it's famous, it was used by Alabastos Arc throughout the war. I think he was some kind of General. I also know he died fighting off Grimm after an important battle. Dad's never been one for what he deems 'Ancient History.'"

Ren looked at him, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his eyes, then he nodded. "Thank you for being honest at least. Nora, I am going to use the shower next. Jaune, it would be wise to talk to Pyrrha about Crocea Mors soon."

Jaune nodded. Unfortunately, Pyrrha wasn't particularly talkative when she emerged. She politely said goodnight to Nora, even to him, although she didn't look him in the eyes doing so. Then she settled down in her bed, back decidedly turned towards Jaune.

Jaune sat in a chair, surrounded by friends yet completely alone. He looked at Nora feeling absolutely miserable. Nora just blinked at him slowly before saying, "Hey don't look at me. I've never heard of it before." Pyrrha pretended she didn't hear the brief conversation.

Jaune looked down at his hands. Somehow, just when his dream started to feel possible, he had again fucked something up. Ren stared at the wall of the shower and contemplated the young man who led his team. Pyrrha tried hard to believe in destiny. Nora silently crossed this day out of her "Best" column.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, okay I admit this is a chapter on the short side without any of the plot really moving. I just kind of needed to finish my exposition dump. The rest is going to be next-day-in-the-timeline-type-stuff so this feels like a logical stopping point.**

 **Also Bleiss has a word that honestly seems to kind of annoy her. This will undoubtedly be explained completely at a later date, but I red herringed it (that's a word right?) a bit. She also has very violent tendencies, a giant ego, and all sorts of other issues. Ah, just embrace the madness. Extra Special Thanks to Burkion and LaughingLefou who fixed my problems with Bleiss's combat style in like 30 seconds. I shit you not, that was how long it took them. Okay maybe it was like 45 seconds, Ciel Soleil would know. Ordinary Special Thanks to Mallobaude who taught me how to spell Pyrrha! Yes the use of very small words was required. If I was on Remnant, I know for a fact I could take that title from Ciel! Anyways, this just proves again no matter how low my Fanfiction Bar is I can lower it further. I did come up with naming her weapon Fuckstick, and that seems to have gone over well!**

 **Most Special of All Thanks to everyone who gave this a read this week. I do appreciate it. Remember to support each other, fandom gets a bad reputation far too often.**

 **Also, if you dig Arkos, check out Aetheling's "When a Plan Fails." Now Weiss's evil twin will kill my brain cells as I sleep. At least she has to find them first. Good luck Bitch!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bleiss belongs to the world (not me), Landon belongs to mythology, and Jaune's ass belongs to Bleiss who is definitely into pegging.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I own nothing. Thank you for reading. Let's see if I can do a bit better!**

* * *

General Ironwood's office was a place of efficiency. Random disorder entered through one set of doors, cool, calm, and collected solutions exited another. It bore no resemblance to Ozpin's utter waste of space, Leo's façade of unread books… Winter Schnee did not want to even consider the Headmaster's office in Shade. Winter had seen it once, a tornado could not have made more of a mess, she shuddered at the memory. Here though! Well here was quite possibly Winter's favorite place in Remnant.

The office was a symphony of efficiency. Low notes of bustling efficiency carried problems to where the soothing alto of methodic efficiency sorted them into neat piles. Piles based on the efficient drumbeat standards of type, cause, and priority level. The strings of… okay Winter believed the metaphor was getting stretched pretty thinly now. Anyways, her inner metaphorical point was going to eventually lead to General Ironwood, heroic conductor of, of… Drat. Just forget it.

The General was throwing her off today. He just sat there with an unknowable smile, sipping the toxic concoction he called his morning coffee. The coffee was bad enough. It was actually an unfounded rumor that you could stand a fork straight up in it, although probably not for lack of Atlas's scientific efforts. You could actually dissolve a Lien chip in it, only took an average seventy four minutes. It was also a passable paint solvent, fairly decent at water displacement, and a freakishly strong adhesive. The combination of all three in the same concoction was as baffling to Winter as the General's ability to drink said concoction. Needless to add, but Winter thought it anyways, General Ironwood's coffee cups went promptly into the dishwasher, or they were just thrown away as a casualty of war.

The "coffee" was not the problem. Winter had long ago learned to subtly lean back from the desk when she needed to inhale… and to hand the General his favorite mints on a regular basis. An extremely regular basis. The problem was the conductor wasn't conducting. The pile needing approvals, appraisals, input, examination, and just about everything the General needed to do was looming larger and larger. Still, he sat there, with a smile that was making the beating heart of the Atlas Military and Huntsman Academy develop a case of arrhythmia. Yes that was a superior metaphor, Weiss was the one with a head for music anyways. She should probably take the time to write her a formal letter rather soon.

"Sir?" Someone had to get the ball rolling. The beating heart wasn't critical yet, but one was simply a fool to await until the crisis actually occurred.

"Ah Specialist. Forgive me I was lost in thought." His smile was wrong, it wasn't the polite distance Winter was used to. It was, how would Blu… Bleiss put it? Shit-eating? Undoubtedly vulgar, but still somehow apt.

"Sir we were going over the reports of the Vale Dock incident." Even the General's office had ears. Penny was too important to mention by name.

"Yes Specialist. I think I will concede to the good ambassador's opinion and allow Team Calypso to join Beacon's students starting with the beginning of the new term."

Winter startled. Not started, she actually startled. "With the utmost and all due respect General, is that wise?"

"Wise Specialist?" his smile grew wider, "well Glynda is an excellent disciplinarian, and handling this whole unsavory business as a school matter seems sound protocol." The smile was unwavering, "With them in attendance at Beacon, she and _Ozpin_ will of course have to assume the responsibility of our young wayward team." Winter did not miss what word Ironwood put emphasis on.

She felt the tugs of similarly vulgar smile, but suppressed it. "What does Dr. Polendina have to say about his daughter being at a strange school?"

General Ironwood smile wavered ever so slightly. "The good doctor voiced some concerns, along with a cautious optimism that it might help her with long standing social issues." He sighed briefly, and for a glorious moment Winter was hopeful Ironwood might snap back to self. "I am admittedly uncomfortable with young Miss Polendina being there, but I can think of no reasonable excuse to separate her from the rest of her team. Not one that would sufficiently waylay Ozpin's concerns." _Suspicions_ Winter mentally corrected. "I could hold CLPS back as originally intended," Winter's hope died as Ironwood's smile was newly reborn, "I could, but I am choosing to heed Ambassador Halblegal's _eloquent_ recommendation." He continued sipping his coffee like all was right in Remnant. Winter glanced at the General's ever growing tower of paperwork with trepidation.

Winter had to try again, it was a moral imperative, "Doesn't the ambassador's stance on the matter feel…"

"Contrived?" the General's smile somehow didn't move as he spoke the next word, "Forced?"

"I was leaning towards vexing to be honest sir. Last night he was involved in what we deem to be a serious traffic accident. Still, he chose to submit this report and recommendation. He did this before seeking professional medical treatment," she explained. Then added, "Ambassador Halblegal sir, I've unfortunately met the man." Winter didn't shudder, but she wanted to.

The General considered this silently, the smile fading for a few moments. Then it returned to its full glory. "Vexing," he seemed to be tasting the word, "Yes most vexing to be sure. I believe you are as apt as always Specialist. I imagine Ambassador Halblegal was most vexed when he submitted his recommendation."

Smiling his vulgar smile, Ironwood continued holding his cup long after it was empty. It took nearly an hour for Winter to finally realize something. _Oh gods, he's actually started feeding people to her!_

That thought was followed by another. Perhaps the most wonderful thought she would have all day. Winter's smile became the shining mirror the General's own. _Bon app_ _é_ _tit! I hear the Glynda is divine this time of year!_

* * *

/\

* * *

 **Somewhere in between being uncomfortably late or being ungodly early just one evening prior.**

"Penny go talk to your father, see if he agrees. If he doesn't? well, we'll talk him into it I promise." Landon said as they walked through the doors of the main lobby.

Penny nodded, smiled radiantly at Bleiss, then virtually skipped off down the main corridor. Bleiss just shook her head as Landon chuckled beside her. Who'd have thought, but damned if that little girl wasn't finally growing on her. "You're getting soft," her friend continued to chuckle beside her.

Bleiss didn't get mad. They were too good of friends for him to easily offend her at this point. "I'm just trying to get laid," Bleiss countered fooling no one. They started walking down the opposite direction towards their own rooms. Sleep was becoming an absolute priority.

"Yes, yes your precious BDSM three-way."

"I'm telling you," she said with a soft laugh. Tomorrow was going to be shitty and long, today's problems had insured that. Still, Bleiss felt surprisingly calm. The day had ended kind of nice.

"Ahem." Of course tomorrow was fucking ahead of schedule.

Ambassador Karl Halblegal was not a particularly pleasant looking man under the best of situations. Late nights, or perhaps early mornings, did him no miraculous favors either. Sometime in his early teens he had deemed exercise was highly overrated. Not much later he also concluded the same about proper diet. Poor genetics meant he hadn't kept his hair for very long. Being born to a prominent political family, basic human decency had never been a true consideration. Not having any discernible talent should have made him a cog in the bureaucracy. However, Councilor Oin had a pronounced appreciation for that which could (somehow) make him look better by comparison. At least that was Bleiss's general theory on how this troglodyte ended up as an ambassador.

Bleiss stared at him as he stared at her tits. "Can I help you?"

Yeah, one more great thing about him, he was an unabashed lech. Whether because his wife had somehow managed to become equally unappealing, or just because she was a thousand miles away, he never felt any need to reign in his wandering eyes. Bleiss's clothes were designed to draw in wandering eyes. This was an obvious issue that needed to be remedied. She crossed her arms, after all it was a bit chilly tonight.

The Thing pouted a bit at her, then dropped its eyes to her crotch. "Ah Miss Schnee, you've missed curfew."

Bleiss looked at him like he was a toad. Actually that was vaguely insulting to how she gazed at toads. "Isn't the first time, won't be the last." She almost turned to Landon, but ultimately decided against it. The Thing would just take the opportunity to stare at her ass. Instead she just closed her eyes, gripped the bridge of her nose, and longed for her bed. This was going to take a while too. Tomorrow, today actually, there was Landon's massively important meeting with Junior at The Club. Then it would be dealing with a very angry Torchwick, a very angry Neo, and likely an always angry Sienna. That would require shipping dust directly to a known felon, setting up a member of Atlas's council to take the fall, becoming an accomplice in his murder… FUCK the work was unending. And now this shitbag was just waiting for her to turn around so he could stare at her ass. Just what she needed. "Landon are we good to go?"

"Yeah, we're pat. No need to worry." Well one important domino down at least.

Ostensibly, this had started so Bleiss and Landon could do what they wanted, when they wanted to do it. Getting a greasy schmuck like Halblegal had been a wonderful stroke of fortune. This type of guy had to have all kinds of wonderful skeletons in his closet. Now Bleiss was going to piss away the golden opportunity. She thought of Penny's misery and sighed. Bleiss probably was getting soft. Well at least Jaune and Big Red were in Beacon. Were they going to be the silver lining for all her problems?

Oh the Thing was trying to give her a lecture.

"Miss Schnee, I think you underestimate your current predicament," he smiled like that really creepy uncle in afterschool specials. "Miss Polendina was thankfully not questioned by Vale's authorities, or heaven help us Vale's media," he made a show of grasping his heart, awkwardly lifting a man-boob while doing so. _If fucking only_ , she thought at the Thing's mock heart attack. "Miss Soleil was back hours ago, before curfew if I may add, and though the poor dear tried to cover for you and your, um _friend_ ," he nodded in what he probably thought was magnanimous fashion towards Landon. Bleiss just raised her hand to cut him off. She was done.

Soleil getting cornered and questioned by the Thing was enough for her to forgive whatever excuse the incompetent moron had needed to make. Stupid fuck or not, the thought of being at this guy's mercy was just ick. _When you start feeling bad for Ciel Soleil, well you know you were exhausted._ "Landon, you're absolutely sure we're good?"

"Of course," he chalked up being questioned to how tired Bleiss had to be. "How much lead time you need?"

Bleiss eyed the Thing in front of her, "Two minutes tops. Scale of one to ten, how much can I let loose?"

Landon surprised her when he said, "Twelve. Sorry with Penny's disappearance I got kind of side-tracked and forgot to fill you in. All relevant data was procured as a favor from our favorite Ice-cream lady, one she's going to want to collect on. Especially now."

Twelve huh, she'd ask but that would be cheating. Plus she now owed Neo even more. Just. Fucking. Great. She looked into the Thing's brown piggy eyes, piggy eyes that dared to hope. Fuck that, those piggy eyes dared to expect. "Well no rest for the wicked and all that shit," she sighed. This would be so much more fun if she wasn't so fucking tired. Twelves didn't just happen every day and she really didn't have her mojo flowing enough to truly get into it. "Your office now Fatass, let's get this over with."

The Thing actually started to drool. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ "I think two minutes is going to be a very inaccurate time frame Miss Schnee," he smiled something he even had to know was hideous, "I know your team calls you Bleiss, but perhaps you will allow me to call you Blume. Like your father does."

Bleiss broke stride. Suddenly her mojo was back. "I'm upping it."

Landon sighed wearily, "Remember we're in a seller's market and very shortly will need a new source."

"How long will you give me?" Bleiss asked.

"He's pretty fucking fat." The Thing seemed to resent that, who the fuck knows why. Landon was being kind. _Extremely Fucking Fat_ was way more accurate.

"Honestly," Landon thought of the thumb drive in his pocket and what Neo 'said' was on it, "I think ten minutes is fair. It's late, but I want you to have blown through a decent chunk of your frustration before we move on."

Bleiss knew Ambassador Karl Halblegal was indeed too stupid to feel any of the correct survival oriented instincts. Bleiss also thought it a glaring oversight on evolution's part, it seemed scientifically impossible for this kind of person to exist. What was fucking wrong here? "Ah Miss Schnee, even ten minutes does me no justice, but you will learn I am sure."

Bleiss walked ahead of him, letting the red haze fill her vision. Oh she felt his gaze, but she took comfort in the fact that he wouldn't ever fucking look again.

* * *

Karl didn't bother to hunch, crab walk, or in any way hide his hardening dick. The young slut in front of him was so clearly willing to show him hers, he might as well show her his. Not like much of the embassy was awake at this hour, and those that were? Well he was proud to advertise he was 'taming a Schnee.'

Not that he was the only one to do so. Her reputation proceeded her, and this was indeed well-tilled soil. It was kind of sad, just a touch of innocence and he might have indeed been unable to contain his _enthusiasm_ for longer than two minutes. There were advantages though. The Bitch wasn't even hiding the fact that she wanted it. Nothing coy, no denials or changed minds, she wanted it. She wanted him to give it to her too.

Karl knew this because the meeting with the little tramp had gone so much better than expected. She hadn't made excuses. In fact, the Harlot had brazenly told him she was going to do it again and to expect it often. He wondered, just out of idle curiosity, if she thought this would change his report. It's not like he had agreed to a _quid pro quo_ over the matter. This was primarily an equal exchange after all. Plus both the Tramp and her _friend_ insisted on insulting him numerous times. He sighed theatrically, she would learn.

This did not mean all hope was lost for her. Karl _could_ be a reasonable man. Should she prove surprisingly satisfactory, he would be amenable to changing some of the harsher language in his report. Providing she also became suitably contrite. Providing this took much longer than ten minutes. Yes there was a small but still plausible possibility of an amendment. Perhaps putting the greater burden of the dock incident on the shoulders of her creepy pet with the crazy eyes. At least he knew he wasn't getting that thing's sloppy seconds, it was fairly well known he was a flaming and not from any semblance. He turned his gaze on the early morning's entertainment, enjoying the wonderful view. Huntresses had such wonderful bodies.

She stopped in front of his office door. "How's the sound proofing?"

"Rest assured we need not fear interruptions," Karl's left hand gently cupped a wonderfully firm buttock as he waved his scroll to open the door with his right. Then his left hand squeezed.

The world exploded. One moment it was there, then bright colors, and then just gray. _Air I need air!_ Something prevented him from sagging to his knees. The world hazily swam back into focus, although the colors were still missing. He stupidly looked down at gloved fist that had disappeared up to its wrist in his diaphragm. So that's what was keeping him from falling? Wait? _How dare this fucking cunt…!_ Then he saw the next blow coming. Deep down he knew she wanted him to see it coming. This blow slammed directly into his solar plexus. He felt ribs shatter, nerves went haywire, limbs going numb. This time he did fall to his knees. The agony was beyond anything he ever felt before. He puked, not even bothering to lean forward as he did so.

He felt a hand, _her_ hand, grab a fistful of what remained of his hair. He tried to say, "Wait," but all he got out was a wheeze. Then his face was rushing with terrifying speed towards the no longer immaculate hardwood floors. The world exploded again, but it was somehow worse because now he knew it would do so. Karl felt his nose die upon impact. That wasn't the worst thing though. The most bone chilling thing was he distinctly heard his office door clicking shut. She's going to kill him. _She's going to kill me!_ Frantically, and blindly, he fumbled for his scroll. Wait, it was already in his hand! It didn't matter he couldn't speak or couldn't see. He would find a way.

"Yeah, like I'd permit a fucking scroll-call." His arm was yanked straight into the air, lifting a sizable part of his bulk. This would have been unpleasant under any circumstance, but with his head being so recently smashed face first into the ground, he was lying on his sizable stomach when she lifted. Not lifted, fucking yanked. His shoulder gave way long before he reached the apex of his ascent. His hand suddenly nerveless, he couldn't even pretend to fight her taking the precious scroll from him. She released him and he promptly collapsed back to the ground landing on his broken ribs.

His bladder let go, and the acrid aroma of urine filled the room. He wanted to cry. The room was silent for nearly a minute, slowly air returned to his lungs. She was waiting for it to do so. "Okay you fat fuck. This can go easy, or it can go hard. Grabbing my ass or not, I am tired enough to be willing to go easy."

"You can't possibly expect to get away with this!" he tried for power and rage, but all he got was wheeze and fear. Even to his own ears.

She sighed, it was the sigh of someone who had to set down an important task to deal with someone else's bullshit. "Hard it is." She kicked him over on his back, potentially rupturing all sorts of important things. She then placed a hand on his forehead. The touch was firm, but surprisingly gentle.

" _Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure, and all of it… irreplaceable. Thus I release thy soul, unbound by expectation, so it may find solace where it will."_ A pulse of light flooded the room.

"What?" He felt warmth, hope. He was dumbfounded as she quietly opened the door and handed his scroll to someone. He could actually feel his body start healing itself. It was the first time in ages he felt wonder.

"Okay," and the fury in her tone dispelled all hope, "Level twelve it is." She turned. This time when the door closed, the click had a finality that made him lose control of his bowels.

* * *

Landon walked to the office door carrying a large garbage bag. He had a fairly busy time gathering everything they needed, plus he had to steal the ambassador's car for a very short joyride, but he still arrived a little early.

The sound proofing was truly remarkable, he couldn't hear anything from this side of the door. Was it some kind of dust manipulation? How did they do it?

He waited nearly a minute before politely knocking on the door. Ten minutes were up. Ambassador Fatso opened the door. He was on his knees. There was a mad, desperate hope in his eyes. It died an unpleasant death at the sight of him. He stared quivering at the large garbage bag the faunus was carrying. Then fatso started crying. Not blubbering, or wailing, just silent tears streaking down his face.

Fatso was quite the sight, blood and vomit covered his top half. Piss and shit his bottom half. The room wasn't well ventilated either, probably a bi-product of the excellent sound proofing. Landon doubted he had packed enough supplies, but oh well. At least the office had a small bathroom, maybe there was more stuff in there. That was later, for now he had a part to play. This was going to taste fucking awful. At least it always seemed to put Bleiss in a good mood.

Landon gave Fatso a lipless smile, unhinging his jaw while doing so. He then slowly flexed the injector's in his mouth. Bleiss said he looked like the skinniest vampire, cursed with the skinniest fangs ever, when he pulled this trick. Actually there were usually a variable amount of f-bombs in her description. It was his standard go to when she needed a laugh. He remembered the first time he showed her, trying to be intimidating, she had just kissed him on the cheek and giggled. Her reaction was an anomaly though, most humans were fucking terrified of venomous snakes. Ambassador Fatso was no exception, he fell back with a hoarse cry of fright, landing flat on his ass. _Wonderful,_ a brand new layer of blood-piss-vomit-shit-stench flooded the room. The taste was even more unpleasant than he had anticipated, but his expression did not waver.

Bleiss's smile was half-hearted at best, but Landon believed it lifted her exhausted spirits at least a fraction, "You do look cute when you do that. If you ever start taking an interest in the other team…" they were too good of friends to easily offend each other at this point. Plus, it was an old running joke, one she didn't put any effort into it tonight. Landon smiled fondly if bizarrely at her as he set his bag down on the desk.

Landon walked over to his friend. Bending low, he gave her a droopy smooch on the forehead, carefully retracting his injectors before doing so. She playfully back-fisted his jaw causing it to kind of just flop uselessly for a few moments. Wordlessly, it was basically impossible to speak like this anyways, he clenched the muscles that set his mouth back into proper order. For his part, Ambassador Fatso just lay mewling in his own levels of filth on the floor, eyes screwed shut.

"I need to double-check the bathroom give me a few minutes." Bleiss nodded, when he came back he was holding a small dust pistol, a flip scroll, and a box of Viagrow. Landon stared at her disappointedly. Bleiss flinched, yeah that was sloppy.

"So what stage of the game are we at?" Landon asked.

"I think we are finally done with threats."

"Yours or his?"

"Mine. We got lucky, he almost went straight to begging."

Landon nodded, "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired Landon," she said honestly. "I just want to wrap this up and grab whatever scant sleep time I can manage."

"Yeah about that…"

Bleiss closed her eyes, it was becoming a conscious decision to open them. "What now?" she felt something fall into her lap. A small thumb drive sat there. "This is?"

"The reason you could unleash on him."

She popped it into her scroll, she already kind of wished she hadn't. A site-link simply called "The Petting Zoo" popped up on the screen. Already knowing what she was going to see, she hit the link. Yep.

"Let me guess, he's a member."

"Worse."

"Moderator?" Bleiss's rage was getting a second wind.

"No, he's on the Admin side of things." Bleiss's rage was reborn. Thing had been too kind. He was Shit. Bleiss grabbed the Shit by his broken nose. Shit's teeth were clenched in agony, but that didn't stop Fuckstick's double barrel going through them like they were made of glass. She cocked the under barrel. The central cylinder lay ready, filled with one giant mother-fucker of a gravity round.

He tried to scream around her weapon. Bleiss closed her eyes briefly and took a deep shuddering breath. Bleiss wasn't smiling when she opened them. Her hands were trembling slightly, she was the epitome of her rage, but her voice was calm. "This is Fuckstick," she shoved it further down his throat as she named it. "At various times it's been places it really shouldn't be. Down throats, up asses, there's only so many holes so I am sure you're getting the picture." She shoved harder. He started to gag. She didn't let up. He'd already puked his guts up, he wouldn't die from dry heaves. "Never mine, mind you, just people who found themselves in similar situations to your current one."

The first dry heave hit, he was weak and she held him in place with minimal effort. "You can taste it can't you. I clean it I assure you, but you can taste their piss and shit. Just like some other bit of fucking garbage will be able to taste your vomit. Well, unless, I am opting for another hole at the time." Her knuckles were utterly white as Bleiss gripped her weapon as tightly as possible. "I think this will be a fitting final meal for you." He heaved again, throat working to do anything to alleviate the blockage. Bleiss didn't even think Shit could hear her anymore. It felt a bit like being thwarted by an act of random kindness accidently bestowed by a god that must have sneezed. It was way more than the Shit deserved.

"We need a source." Landon spoke softly. Bleiss swallowed bitterly. That they did. She weighed her options, and came up with the really unappealing one. Fuckstick exited Shit's broken mouth, and Shit made a vain attempt at puking out something, anything, when it did so. Mostly it was just broken teeth.

 _Freedom is being able to live with the consequences._

Like always, Willow's voice was a comfort even as it offered the warning.

The Shit's face was purple, his eyes vacant. Bleiss was convinced that he had given up any hope of leaving his office alive. "Look at me."

It took him a moment, but he managed it. "You do everything we say. Every single thing we say, and after the Vytal festival Landon and I will haunt you no more." She wasn't sure she meant it, but she did her best to convince him that she did. The look in his eyes gave her some hope in her acting skills.

"I want a recommendation for Team CLPS to attend Beacon next term, at least until the Vytal festival. Ironwood agrees, you live." She raised her beloved revolver before his gaze.

Shit nodded, pretty eagerly too. Doubtless relieved that she did not want to stay at the embassy any longer. "Next your line of credit for expenses, is mine now. Atlas isn't going to support any of your 'hobbies' any longer." She placed the revolver to his lips for emphasis. Then she slow, tenderly, slid it in."

"Lastly, for right now at least, you will hand over administration access to," Bleiss wanted to puke but said it anyways, "'The Petting Zoo.'" Shit nodded slowly.

"For that last one, you have as long as it takes for me to get Sienna Khan on the line. Yes I mean that Sienna Khan. You had better have something for her by that time or I am going to just give you to her and live with the consequences."

* * *

/\

* * *

It was mid-morning on Menagerie when a very specific scroll buzzed next to her. The message said, _[Fuck Jacques Schnee with a sandpaper prophylactic]._ It was the correct code phrase. The scroll rang ten seconds later. Sienna picked up on precisely the third ring. As agreed, the Schnee girl's scroll camera was on while Sienna's was not.

" _I need a favor, some answers, and to deliver some bad news."_

Sienna was not moved. "You're needs are not my concern. You will do as agreed or you will suffer the consequences."

" _Yeah, yeah. Suitably in fucking awe and terror,"_ Sienna felt a twitch as the Schnee dared roll her eyes at her. _"you're late on the last payment by the way. It was due over a week ago. We can postpone business until you're caught up if that works better."_

Sienna leaned forward to stare balefully at her scroll. Not that the Schnee could see, she realized glumly. "What favor do you need?" she snarled with the indignation of the righteous.

" _Something violent, sending the link now. So you know, it will piss you off."_ The words 'Petting Zoo' appeared on the scroll, below was a picture of two young faunus children… the world went red.

"Do you think this is funny!" Sienna roared her hate.

" _No Sienna I don't."_ The Schnee's voice cooled as she looked honestly offended. No not offended, actually outraged. _"I think it's fucking terrible. That is why what I gave you is an Admin link and password. Use it to start pulling or fishing for any fucking bit of data you can on the fuckers who do this. Anything Sienna, anything that can track down any of the assholes on this site. You might even be able to rescue some of these kids. Sometimes I think I fucking need to use smaller words or something."_

Sienna snarled at the tone, but was magnanimous enough to forgive the slight, "And this something violent?"

" _On whomever you find."_ Sienna noted a desk with a name plaque prominently displayed. A mistake? Perhaps a deliberate mistake? The Schnee trying to plant a red herring perhaps? Was all this subterfuge?

Sienna inclined her head regally to show the favor was granted, not that the Schnee could see it she again realized glumly. "Granted is that all? I am quite busy."

" _Fuck no. Don't you listen? Gods you're frustrating. Questions now, most important of which is, 'Are you buying dust from Roman Torchwick?'"_ the Schnee's red eyes burned brightly.

Sienna snarled, "Why would I ever work with a human like Roman Torchwick!"

The Schnee grabbed the bridge of her nose, more evidence of her subtle physical tick. _"Sienna, can we just fucking shit-can the rhetoric. I am really fucking tired. You work with me, I'm a human, I'm even a Schnee, and you do so because I am useful. Thus it fucking stands to reason you would work with Torchwick if he was equally fucking useful. So Sienna, are you buying dust from Roman Torchwick?"_

"Why would you think I would?" Sienna could not control her completely righteous fury at the accusation!

" _Gods you're every bit as exhausting as you are frustrating! Sometimes I think you might be secretly brilliant, but then I sober up."_ The Schnee paused for breath, then renewed her childish tirade. _"Because if you look at the news in Vale, last night dozens of White Fang attacked the docks WITH, and say it with me, Roman Torchwick!"_ Sienna bristled at the lies and slander and was about to… " _and before you go on and on about lies in the media, please note that Landon was fucking there and he's a faunus! Yes or no question Sienna!"_

"No." Sienna said through clenched teeth.

The Schnee hesitated, _"Just fucking great. Some new players, just what I fucking need. Thanks I guess, but seriously not what I wanted to hear."_

"You and that pet of yours were obviously and easily fooled."

Red eyes flashed, and for a moment Sienna thought the Schnee had somehow miraculously made eye contact with her, _"Yeah call Landon a 'pet' again, see how much dust you get. See how much intel you gather. See how much you can hurt the SDC. Fucking do it Sienna! I. Fucking. Dare. You."_

Sienna paused, how fond of her pet was the Schnee? " _Okay, now for the bad news. Your dust is going to be on time, minus the crystals you requested. I lost my source today. I'll refund you what you're out. Oh wait you still fucking owe me a payment."_ The Schnee stilled her ridiculous anger and gathered a small modicum of self-control. The Schnee had obviously come to an important decision. Good, the time for hollow threats was done. _"Sienna, I truly started this to help you."_ Sienna Khan was not fooled, the Schnee only wished to line her own pockets. _"But the more I think about it, the more I realize something. Until you're able to hear that really loud pop, I think our business will be suspended."_

Sienna went ridged. So the Schnee would dare! "And what might this really loud pop be?" She let the false honey drip from her tone to entice the arrogant fly before her."

" _The sound of you pulling your fucking head out of your ass."_ The Schnee hung up before she could respond.

Sienna stared at the scroll, her dumbfounded state being absolute.

* * *

/\

* * *

"Landon?"

"Yeah Bleiss?" she looked exhausted.

"Why do I have the sudden desire to just pack up my shit and run back to Atlas?"

Landon hugged her, "Because you're exhausted, and a new day has started. Because Sienna's hatred blinds her, and she is the driving force for faunus rights. Because today you've had to make a deal with someone vile, and you can't forgive yourself for it yet." Landon waved a hand to vaguely indicate the quivering pile on the ground. "Because doing this from Beacon will be much harder, but doing it will help Penny." He felt her tense as he continued. "Because you've decided Penny is a person, and so have I. Because your father is a fuck, and well he's just a fuck. Lots of becauses. Lots of ands. Sprinkle in some fear and guilt and here we are. Go, take a shower and whatever sleep you can grab. I'll finish up here."

She hugged him back, "I'm not the only one who is getting soft." She did smile though, an honest smile. Then she squeezed him one more time before heading for the door. "Although, you could at least have had the decency to lie." She walked out, tiredness radiating from her, but her shoulders were square.

For a moment Landon was just happy to be there for his friend, he couldn't care less how much the air in the room tasted of every foul thing. Then he made the mistake of yawning, and silently thanked the fact he had no gag reflex.

Landon used to think he hated. Then he had met the best friend he could probably ever hope to have. Bleiss hated. Bleiss hated and did it casually. If she continued to hate, would she end up like Sienna? Would she become blind to the world? Landon was unsure, but all he had to do was look at the mess on the floor to see Bleiss's hate unchecked.

Fuck he was tired. "Can you stand?" The broken pile trembled at the sound of his voice. "If you can't speak, I need a nod or something."

The pile nodded and crawled its way to its feet. "Strip." Fatso was going to cry again. Landon sighed. "You need a shower," he indicated the bathroom door, "If you continue to co-operate, I'm not going to hurt you anymore." The Fatman started to shuffle to the bathroom. Landon grabbed him quickly, his grip unyielding.

"Strip here. I am going through your pockets." The Fatman looked so lost, Landon felt pity well up in him, then thought of some children. Pity was killed without mercy. "Now and I mean everything." While he was doing so Landon started pulling out cleaning supplies, including rubber gloves, another garbage bag, and an all too small can of "Meadow" air freshener. When the fat man was done, he stood there holding his modesty.

"Open both your hands, palms facing me. Lift them both above your head." After a brief hesitation, the Ambassador did so. "Turn around." Again there was hesitation, then complete resignation. Landon felt anger spike, _This fuck actually thinks I intend to rape him!_

It proved that as much as a person thinks they couldn't care less about another's opinion, one did. _Deep down you still kind of do, some of us are just better at hiding it_. Landon shook it off. It wasn't done easily, but he managed. He then handed the Fuck the bag.

"Some toiletries, change of clothes. The uniform hasn't been pressed, but considering you just survived one hell of a car accident, not one will fault you." Landon paused meaningfully, leveling his inhuman gaze on him, "An accident you should appreciate your ability to walk away from, because Bleiss had to unlock your Aura keep you from dying." Landon backed off a bit, "Yeah don't worry I took the liberty of wrapping a car I borrowed around a pole."

The fat man blinked, Landon did not, and turned to walk into the bathroom. Landon donned a pair of thick rubber gloves before going through tattered pockets of the uniform. Wallet, keys, some small Lien chips. Nothing of interest, the wallet had no pictures, as did the office come to think of it, just a few cards and a couple forms of identification. He threw the soiled clothes into a spare garbage bag, followed by the pistol, flip-scroll, and Viagrow. _Ick._ He then tied it closed with a firm knot. Silently, he went about cleaning the room. Perhaps it was because he was fighting the urge to sleep, but he kept glancing at the pitifully small can of air freshener. It really wasn't going to be enough.

* * *

/\

* * *

It was just as the sun rose when Ren found Pyrrha. She was looking at the giant statue of Alabastos Arc. The last grim stood below his feet, being brought down by an unseen sniper. The fabled messenger stood behind him, axe about to be pulled. She was about to reveal the General's fate, even as he cheered victory. The genius of the sculpture was if you looked at his face, the General knew what was to come.

Ren made no effort to hide his approach, but his quiet step kept Pyrrha from noticing until he was right beside her. Ren was not good with words so he waited for her to speak.

"Do you believe in destiny?" she asked in the quiet pre-dawn light.

Ren took a moment, for politeness not out of hesitation. "No."

Pyrrha turned to look at him, he smiled. Speaking was hard, so he waited. "It really should have worked," she pointed at the statue but Ren thought she was really talking about something else. He had guesses. "A surprise invasion of Mistral's capitol. No one saw it coming. It should have ended the war. Long before Vale's King emerged."

Ren measured his response, "Do you think General Arc was destined to achieve martyrdom? Perhaps so Vale's king could rise to power?" Brief as it was, this was now one of the longest conversations he had ever had with Pyrrha Nikos.

She looked at him, obviously troubled. "What words were spoken over you when your aura was unlocked?"

Again Ren took a moment out of politeness. "None."

She looked at him, confused. "They just did it?"

Ren's eyes were far away, "No. During a Grimm invasion, a spontaneous event unlocked my aura. I was a child at the time."

Pyrrha was shocked, it was long said aura could be unlocked without another's assistance. But it was so rare, she had never even met a single person claiming it had happened to them. The cause would have to be something that directly affected the soul. She noticed a tear trying to spill from a magenta eye, it was the most emotion she had ever seen from her silent teammate.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, uncomfortable in the silence. Shockingly, perhaps to both of them, Ren spoke next. "Speaking is hard for me, and this story is unpleasant." He took a few more moments, "I do not know when it began, I was sound asleep, but it must have been sudden. My parents, my neighbors, my few friends at the time, none of them survived the attack." His voice grew thicker, and Pyrrha heard him swallow before he spoke again. "I was so scared. I have no words to describe it. I saw a girl hiding under a house. A large nevermore was perched on top of it. At that moment I only thought of myself." Pyrrha knew he was on the verge of losing the last of his control, but still he continued on, "I al… almost left her there. Her name is Nora Valkyrie." Upon speaking the name of JNPR's sparkplug, Ren's tone regained its normal serenity. "I believe you've met."

Pyrrha tried to digest what he had said. "How did you save her?"

Ren smiled, a small soft smile. "My aura unlocked, and with it my semblance. I can suppress emotions and the emotions of those near me." Ren touched her shoulder, and she felt her inner turmoil disappear. It was not pleasant though, something vital to Pyrrha being Pyrrha was locked away. Worse, she knew of the loss, but couldn't feel the loss. He released her almost immediately. "The Grimm are most attracted to human emotion, we were nothing more than small animals to them as we fled."

Pyrrha tried to imagine a small child, with very limited aura, fleeing during complete devastation. Even with a uniquely useful semblance, how would he and another young child hope to survive? Ren obviously anticipated her next question, "Nora and I are both orphans, now, but unlike me she never knew her parents. I am not even completely sure if Valkyrie was the name she was born with, but no one could argue it is uniquely suited to her." His smile was filled with absolute devotion, "Nora is a survivor. In the end, she pulled me, she pulled us, through… all the way to Mistral."

Pyrrha looked at him, "Yet you don't believe in destiny? Your story is incredible. No, it's a miracle!"

Ren was calm, all the deeper emotions had receded from his face, but Pyrrha could see something flicker in his eyes. "No. I do not believe in destiny. My mother died while I slept, my father died so I could gain another hundred yards as a monster I still dream of took his life. Other parents that night doubtless performed similar heroics. I refuse to believe that destiny demanded such a sacrifice, my ego is nowhere near that large." The words were polite, no anger was expressed in them. The words were firm, there was no doubt held within them.

Pyrrha looked at him with something akin to awe. She looked at the statue. Ren realized she stared not at the martyr, but the other figure. Ren also knew Pyrrha would have to be the next to speak. Because Pyrrha did believe. "For someone who says speaking is hard, you are remarkably eloquent."

Ren nodded, "Thank you." He waited politely.

Something important inside Pyrrha's heart struggled free. Something she had believed was hers. She spoke, _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

Ren thought for a moment, "Were those the words spoken over you?"

"Mostly," her eyes never left the messenger. The fabled Anikitos Nikos. "I've changed them somewhat. More importantly, they were exactly the words I spoke over Jaune." Ren nodded in understanding... then felt that understanding evaporate rather suddenly.

"You released his aura?" Ren's calm mask slipped a cog.

"In the Emerald Forest during initiation." She giggled. At both the memory and Ren's expression.

Ren just stared at her, completely slack jawed. "You are telling me, Jaune willingly let someone catapult him off a cliff AND hundreds of yards into a Grimm infested forest. Jaune did this without any aura?"

Pyrrha felt tension drain from her as she just started to laugh, "Our fearless leader!" Pyrrha almost mentioned that Jaune hadn't even known what aura was. Almost.

Ren had just heard the most implausible story of the day, that was for sure, he started to chuckle. "Fearless indeed. Nora's got nothing on Jaune in the crazy department." He looked shocked at what he had just uttered. "Please don't tell her I said that."

"Afraid she would be mad?" Pyrrha teased.

"Afraid she would see it as a challenge," he shuddered. Then they both laughed, neither able to hold it in.

They both eventually sobered, but it took a fair spell to do so. She again stared at the statue. "So an Arc gets catapulted without aura into a forest filled with monsters. Here, I become his partner." Pyrrha lead.

Ren followed, "Let me guess. Because it is destined to be so." He nodded, her argument was sound, even if he didn't agree.

Ren let his eyes wander over the statue, leaving the martyr and gazing upon the messenger. He had never before considered just how cruel Mistral had been when they dubbed Pyrrha "The Invincible Girl." He, like most, had simply thought it fitting. But here and now gazing at the messenger, he finally understood why Pyrrha hated the moniker so much. Staring into the stone gaze of Anikitos Nikos, his heart trully ached for Pyrrha. Anikitos, old Mistrali, for insurmountable, unbeatable. Invincible.

* * *

 **So we are heading towards Beacon. I am trying to get there, but still needed to lay some groundwork. Need some serious stuff highlighted and yadda/yadda. You get the point. Thank you again for spending your time reading this. I appreciate the honest feedback. I will try and do this better, but this is still wonderful fun and great mental yoga for myself. By the way, yes Winter's intended letter is a reference to** _ **Letters to Winter**_ **. Thanks so very much to all of you.**

 **If you care, Bleiss/Jaune interactions are coming. Also as an aside, if like me you subscribe to the fan theory that the words spoken during an aura's unlocking are uniquely personal to the person or situation, isn't Pyrrha's choice a bit scary? I've always thought so. Thank you again for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks. Sorry if I've let any of you down as I've been rather busy in real life. Thanks again for reading. Here we go.**

 _The room was long, narrow, and in spite of being rather dingy, it still somehow managed to feel clinical. Beaten and mismatched linoleum tiles stretched from battered floor board to battered floor board. The tiles were a half dozen shades of not-quite-white creating strange patterns that somehow attracted the eye, but failed to intrigue the mind. The patterns existed the same vague vein as corporate art. They were seen, understood, and dismissed in a glance before someone fully registered the fact they even existed._

 _Four faded off-white walls with, dusty cobwebs in the corners, all stood in desperate need of repainting. A ceiling that dripped when it rained, was marred with brown stains and rose far too high to be comforting in a room too spacious to feel warm. The room didn't so much as embrace the edge of poverty, but rather tried to define it. Perhaps failing at even that._

 _The room had a dozen beds. They were small things. Utilitarian in nature and theme if not actual design. Each bed had one pillow. One sheet. One blanket. Under the foot boards, there was one battered trunk. Some were wood, some metal, but there was basic sameness about all of them. Something that was no better, but no worse… with one eye catching exception._

 _The exception was sprayed, thoroughly if more than a bit haphazardly, a distinctive pink. One markedly similar to a streak in certain boy's hair. In it were the amazing artifacts gathered over the last year or so of a young girl's life. The girl had never had a place to store anything before and was taking full advantage of it. There was no rhyme or reason inside the trunk, the contents existed in basic pile form. If one were to dip their hand in the pile, it would come up with wildly varied contents. A rock that looked like a heart, well the love symbol not the anatomical one as that would just be weird. A comic book featuring an ancient lightning god. A small muffin, forgotten about and long since petrified. A rattle-can now clogged with pink paint. A white sock with holes in the toes, adorned with a cartoonish face using a red marker. A pink sock with holes in the heels, adorned with a cartoonish face using a black marker. A red and a black marker. Many were the odds and ends that could be picked up and examined, kept only for the amusement of the trunk's owner. What one would never find in it, was a small wooden mallet that held a place of honor on the neatly made bed._

 _A boy smiled at the mallet. If one looked closely they could see the face of the young man he was about to become. The smile was honest, sad, and confused. He was perhaps too young to reconcile good news that unfortunately led to difficult decisions. The boy only understood that saying goodbye was going to be nearly impossible for both of them._

 _A girl smiled a similar smile, thinking similar thoughts. Like the boy, you could see the young woman almost ready to appear. Maybe even a bit closer to the surface, as the world hadn't ever let her enjoy a childhood._

" _So you've been accepted into Bulwark Academy," Nora said, trying to sound happy, but unfortunately failing to do so._

" _Yes, they extended a scholarship offer. I won't have to pay for anything," the boy's smile didn't waver, but still somehow changed. "I'm going to be a huntsman." The boy said, trying to sound proud, but also failing to do so._

" _I am so proud of you," she said trying to mean it for both of them, and mostly succeeding. Nora rose and wrapped her friend in as fierce a bear hug as her thin arms would allow. It was unfortunately a bit underwhelming. Ren wasn't really that heavy, but he was still substantially bigger than her. Admittedly, she was the orphanage's resident runt._

 _Ren broke her hold with casual ease and wrapped her gently in his own embrace. She pouted a bit as she tucked her head under his chin, breathing in his scent. It wasn't really fair, she was little and he was basically a superhero. "I'm not leaving until the next term starts. I'm not going anywhere for a couple of months at least," he whispered over her head._

 _Nora nodded into his chest, but refused to let her tears spill free, "I know silly!" she forcefully injected joy into her voice as she dabbed a bit at her eyes. "And we're going to make the most of every moment before you leave." She laughed. If one saw her face, they would expect such a laugh to be brittle… if that person had never met Nora Valkyrie. The small almost-teen could never be described as brittle._

 _Lie Ren glanced around the room of bare necessities. Then at his best friend's face. His very best friend. He decided there was something innately terrible to Nora's existence. That she would have what was needed, but be denied anything more than that. It was a strange form of cruelty to a girl with a singularly uncruel soul. Ren briefly thought of the last time he had stopped cruelty being aimed at her, and with that thought a very important lesson echoed again in his ears. "Sometimes taking no action is the worst action of all." It was a watershed moment in his young life delivered from a voice that would always be important to him. The beginnings of a plan, one centered on a very bad idea, formed in his head. He smiled at her, and that smile grabbed twelve-year-old Nora Valkyrie's undivided attention._

 _It was to be a watershed moment in her young life delivered from a voice that would always be important to her. "Are you willing to take a big risk?"_

Sometime later a young woman, who was legendarily far from brittle, awoke from dreams and memories. Bright eyes, a distinct aqua blue in color shined as they opened. There were tears in the corner of them. A small mouth used to smiling big for the world, curled upward. A plan of action, one centered on what was actually important, was decided.

* * *

/\

* * *

Bleiss Schnee had been awake for thirty-seven of the last thirty-eight hours. Not only that, most of those waking hours had been filled with stress, anger, and drastic alterations to what were well laid plans. Aura or not, huntress in training or not, she wasn't just running on fumes. She was running on the bleary eyed memory of fumes.

The café was nice, if a bit generic, but she had taken her double espresso outside. Outside were numerous tables with individual umbrellas, and she flopped into one random table's chair gratefully and without ceremony. Bright blue canvas shaded her as she sipped precious caffeine, her scroll on her lap, and her heavy boots planted firmly on the table. Her boots, or more likely the location of her boots, drew the ire of another set of patrons. Glares, followed by muttering, and ultimately culminating in a loud, "Harumph."

Bleiss smiled sweetly at the elderly couple huffing at her. Then slowly, and very willfully, extended her middle finger. The old man turned red as he glared at her well known bit of sign language before rising from his seat to say something. Whether that something was going to be to management or Bleiss herself, was to be forever unknown. It never escalated that far. Bleiss absently pointed to Fuckstick on her hip. The man paled, sat down, and the matter dropped.

Bleiss's scroll chimed. Landon sent her a brief message, saying he was just down the block. She inwardly winced. Really, the least she could have done was grab him a coffee. She moved to stand, but through the glass doors she saw the rather substantial que, and lay back instead. Even tilting her chair back on its rear legs. Crossing her feet at the ankles and re-reclining in her chair, that was term right…? Bleiss decided Landon could get his fucking own coffee. A bitch's move perhaps, but she was honestly feeling rather bitchy at the point.

Fuck she was tired. The hour nap had probably been beneficial, but it hadn't been very comforting. Dreams filled with vague unpleasantness she couldn't quite remember had done little for her foul temper or building stress. And the day wasn't over. It fucking wasn't even almost over. Roman was willing to meet, but it had to be tonight. Which was something substantially less than wonderful.

Unexpectedly, her scroll started buzzing in her lap. She glanced at it, sighed and picked-up. A white haired woman, with a warm smile and aristocratic bearing appeared on her screen. "Hey mom."

 _"Ah sweetie you look exhausted."_ Concern clouded the face of Willow Schnee.

Tired or not, Bleiss's gaze checked her mother's eyes for any of the telltale signs before she smiled warmly if a bit wanly, "Probably because I am exhausted." Bleiss waved vaguely, trying to indicate the general state of her life on Remnant, "It's been a rough couple of days."

Willow, for her part, tried to not notice her daughter's once over. Out of some mix of guilt, doubt, or need, Willow was never fully sure herself, the shame of her addiction briefly reared it head. A hand trembled briefly. Her sobriety wasn't easy at the best of times, and much harder with the child most willing to speak to her so far away. The isolation felt cloying, but she managed to steady herself quickly before Bleiss would get concerned.

The white haired woman stopped thinking of herself and poured her attention onto her daughter. Willow smiled measuredly, _"Want to talk about it?"_

Bleiss smiled, "If I start, I'll just end up ranting, and swearing." Bleiss chuckled at herself a bit. "I'm okay mom. I promise. Just really tired and a little bitchy…," Bleiss winced at the mental slip, "I mean grumpy."

 _"Sweetie…."_

"I'm sorry mom. I really am just freaking exhausted."

Willow smiled and moved the conversation along, _"So I just got off the line with Winter. She informed me that you will be attending Beacon until the festival concludes,"_ the words were a bit rushed, laced with an unsaid concern.

Bleiss sighed, "I'll try to be nice," she thought of the docks last night, "Can't make any promises though."

 _"Sweetheart, she's your sister."_

Two things were building in Bleiss's tired mind. Her promise to her mother to put a lid on her swearing, and her desire to loudly shout expletives when thinking of Princess. "Has she called you?"

Willow hesitated. _"She's very busy I'm sure."_ Bleiss smelled blood.

"Yeah. Busy. Because I'm not busy. Winter's not busy. But Princess is just swamped being… what is it this week? I lost track now that she's moved past her pop idol phase." Bleiss felt her anger build. She began mentally reciting the alphabet backwards to combat it. It was tactic she used to calm herself down. It was also, and not incidentally, a very useful talent to have if an Atlasian Police Officer is just itching to charge you with being drunk in public.

 _"I really wish you wouldn't call her that."_

"She takes off the tiara, and I'll consider it," Bleiss didn't like the snarl in her tone, not aimed at her mother, and forced calm into her voice. "Mom, I'm sorry. I'll try, _try,_ to be nice. I promise." Bleiss smiled with all the warmth she felt for her mother. "How is Winter these days? I see she's still ratting me out," Bleiss was eager to move the conversation onto sturdier ground.

Willow allowed the shift in subject matter. There was a bit of cowardice in letting Bleiss off the hook so easily. Just as there was in not just calling Weiss herself. Still, Willow dutifully delivered the set-up with a grin. _"Honey, Winter didn't rat you out. It was the lead Op-Ed piece in the Daily News."_

"Oh I thought you were talking about the fire," Bleiss took willful aim.

 _"There was a fire?!"_ Willow mock exclaimed.

"It's illegal to force me to incriminate myself!" they laughed together as they both delivered the long standing punch-line. The laughter felt warm and familiar, kind of literally. Bleiss would always think of boarding school as an interesting, if short term, experience.

 _"Winter's fine sweetie. Justifiably a bit worried about you, but she's doing fine."_ Willow's tone became a tiny bit more brittle, _"She's been assigned as attaché to the Atlas delegation for the Vytal festival. So you should see her soon."_ The warning was clear.

Bleiss shivered a bit. Make no mistake and some mixed feelings aside, Bleiss did love her older sister. How could you not love someone who told Jacques Schnee he could fuck off to his face, well not with words exactly, but definitely with actions. However, Winter was a very competent Atlasian Specialist, and Bleiss lived a slightly less than upstanding life. Also, Winter had this way of making her younger sister feel like a shame faced eight-year-old stealing cookies.

Honestly, Willow wasn't really clued in on Bleiss's shadier dealings. But Willow wasn't a fool either. Too many private conversations with her dark haired daughter had led to far too many reversals for the SDC. Willow's rants of the atrocious actions of certain board members had led to many of those board members being attacked… and the ultimate death of one of the worst of them. _"Be careful Blume. Okay?"_

Bleiss bristled a bit at the unliked word, but that was undoubtedly why her mother had used it.

A shadow crossed Bleiss's screen, _"Hello Landon."_ Willow chimed cheerfully.

"Hello Ms. Schnee," Landon's polite voice sounded over Bleiss's shoulder as he maneuvered behind her chair to take the seat across from Bleiss.

A chuckle from Bleiss sounded at Willow's responding sigh, _"Landon, I've asked you to call me Willow."_

"I am aware Ms. Schnee."

Bleiss decided to interrupt before they could get the act really going, "Mom, I am sorry, but Landon and I have a lot to discuss. I promise I'll call after I wake up tomorrow okay?"

Willow hesitated, nodded, then smiled. _"I love you sweetie."_

"I love you too mom," Bleiss's voice contained nothing but warmth, "But I really need to deal with… well a lot to be honest."

Willow's smile was understanding before the screen went dark, and Bleiss returned her scroll to her lap. Bleiss's warm smile dissipated quickly. She just didn't have the energy to sustain it. "I am so fucking tired Landon."

Landon looked at her, taking off a pair of large wraparound sunglasses to do so. His eyes were bagged, his reptilian gaze was lidded. He wasn't remotely amused. Bleiss shrugged half apologetically, half confrontationally, but she handed him a hundred lien chip. "Go get yourself some coffee, and please get me another double shot."

Landon rolled his baggy gray-and-gold eyes, then climbed back to his feet. He sighed with the tiredness of a man who sat down only to stand up a scant ten seconds later. With ill grace he grabbed the chip and stumped into the café, muttering something deservedly uncomplimentary at and about his friend. Bleiss smirked remembering the rather substantial line, she might just be able to squeeze in a quick nap. She settled back letting the cool shade and warm breeze relax her to the point where she was about to doze off. Then, a darker shadow crossed her eyes irritating her. Bleiss mentally snarled. Since Landon couldn't possibly be back so soon, what kind of asshole would be inconsiderate enough to stand directly over her. _If it's that old asshole, he going to find out what my boots fucking taste like._ When she opened her red, and somewhat bloodshot eyes, she was greeted not by a gaze of elderly outrage, but by curious blue eyes and a sweet awkward smile.

Bleiss's smile was just a tiny bit predatory. Oh sometime very soon, she was going to fucking wreck him.

* * *

Jaune wasn't in hiding. He learned from his lessons, and though he had great difficulty admitting his mistakes, he wasn't that prone to repeating them. After Cardin, he knew better than to ever hide from his team. Also, and not incidentally, he had promised his team he wouldn't ever do so again and an Arc never goes back on their word.

When he awoke this morning, Ren was returning through their dormitory door. He was pleasant, no Ren was actually warm by Ren standards, but still unwilling to talk. Any questions Jaune sent his way basically amounted to you need to talk to your partner. Which was actually kind of frustrating. Also Ren and Nora had one of those instantaneous mental communications things. Those really tended to defy logic… and always made him feel out of the loop.

For Nora's part, other than a vaguely unsettling gleam in her eyes, she had been Nora through and through. Eating pancakes, teasing, laughing, and being that determined ray of sunshine fighting to overcome all clouds no matter the odds. Jaune let her drag his stream of consciousness here, there, and everywhere. Jaune was honestly grateful for the distraction. He was a bit sad when she popped into the shower, saying she had a busy day ahead of her. Still, she made time to give her leader one of her patented rib cracking, spine bending, and eye bulging hugs of hers before she left the room. Seriously that girl could hug. Jaune thought something that hurt so much really shouldn't feel that good.

The second she was in the bathroom, only one thought was possible. Pyrrha was missing.

Jaune sent her a message, she responded quickly but with a polite emphasis on wanting some alone time. It hurt. Jaune sent a message saying that he understood, even if he really didn't, and reminded her he was only a scroll call away. Pyrrha's reply was a simple thank you.

No Jaune wasn't hiding. He learned, stubbornly and probably too slowly, but he learned. Pyrrha was hiding. Jaune wanted to be frustrated, but wasn't really sure if he was allowed to. He wanted to track her down, but didn't know if that was a good idea. This was, well… this was Pyrrha, his best friend and the first person to honestly express belief in him. He wouldn't push, even if her distance hurt more than a Nora hug and was infinitely less loving.

Jaune wouldn't push. Honestly, because he was just too afraid to do so. So the blond knight donned his hoodie, but left his armor and especially Crocea Mors behind, with vague plans to catch a bullhead into Vale.

It was Monday, and the semester break was just feeling like it was really getting underway. He wanted it to feel freeing, but it just felt lonely. He briefly wondered how Blake could so casually spend every possible moment alone, some people were strange. Then again he imagined being stuck in a room with Yang, Weiss, and Ruby and he kind of understood. He tried to imagine Nora on Ruby's team and Blake on his, and even smiled briefly at horror on Weiss's face if that had occurred.

Then he remembered his Nora hug this morning and that was just not worth giving up. Aching ribs were as good of a reminder as anything that he wasn't alone. His sigh was comical, even to his own ears as he looked around, seeking a distraction. His eyes found it by settling on elaborately braided hair and exceptionally heavy combat boots.

Weiss's sister looked well on the road to falling asleep, but he walked forward anyways. Maybe it was rude, and maybe he would be unwelcome, but he really wanted to talk to someone. Of course starting a conversation with someone half asleep isn't particularly easy. So, Jaune ended up just kind of awkwardly standing over her, not sure what to say or whether he should honestly beat a hasty retreat before she noticed him. Then she opened her eyes and smiled. The smile was a bit disturbing, though that might be because of the angle and with the fact her face was upside down to his position.

"Well safe to say I'm not dreaming since you'd be fucking over-dressed if I was."

Jaune blinked, he wasn't quite prepared to respond to that. "Um. Hello Bleiss." He felt his cheeks warm.

Her smile lost a bit of its edge, "What can I do for you, or to you, or on you. So many appropriate prepositions under the circumstance." Her smile was flirty, but also extremely tired. Like she was doing a well-worn shtick on auto-pilot. Didn't stop her from continuing though. "Yeah under works too. So does over, above, beneath, behind, inside… yes so many applicable prepositions."

There is something ego building about having a pretty girl flirt with you. Even if it was outrageous. Even if it were no more than an attempt to make him blush. Which it did, and furiously as well given how he could now feel it in his ears. It also made him honestly laugh, "May I join you?"

Bleiss's absently indicated a chair, though she made no attempt to move her feet. She looked at him through lidded eyes, before closing them completely. Jaune thought she looked exhausted, and again wondered if he should be bothering her. Bleiss kept right on talking though. "Flying solo today Jaune?"

"Yeah, Pyrrha's… well I don't know if mad is the right word. She's something with me I guess."

"Is that Big Red? Sorry I'm not sure if I caught all your teammates' names and I'm way too fucking tired to try and piece it together."'

Jaune looked at Bleiss. He was still somewhat embarrassed he hadn't recognized Pyrrha even though her face had stared at him from his favorite cereal box for months. The fact Bleiss didn't seem to recognize Mistral's reigning four time champion was somehow comforting. "Yeah. That's funny, Yang sometimes calls her Big Red too."

Bleiss frowned a drowsy frown, recognizing the name of Princess's exceptionally top heavy teammate. "I'll keep that in mind. What set R… Pyrrha off?"

"I guess it was you in a way."

Bleiss frowned, and sounded disappointed for some reason. Her tone became rather stern. "Jaune, if she's your partner you can't just invite…" she sighed though she didn't open her eyes. "You can't just fucking invite someone else along for the ride without asking her. Fuck, what were you thinking?"

Jaune was confused. Thoroughly confused. "I'm honestly not sure what you're talking about."

Bleiss opened one eye to glare at him, saw his confusion, and softened her tone just a bit, "Jaune there are rules. Trust. It's important. It's what keeps something fun and enjoyable from becoming something fucking dangerous and awful."

Jaune was pretty lost, but took a blind stab in the dark anyways, "Wait. Are you talking about me inviting you to spar with us?" Jaune asked, his face scrunched up.

Bleiss's face went slack, she opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Spar?"

Not very far away, the sound of laughter exploded, and for the first time in a long while Bleiss started blushing.

* * *

Landon sat down with a thud. While he handed Bleiss her espresso, the faunus's lipless smile was somewhere well beyond shit-eating. "For the official record Bleiss, I am never, _EVER_ , letting you live this down." Bleiss's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

Jaune started blushing himself. He wasn't completely sure why, but was beginning to have some guesses. Landon looked at them both, "You're both frankly adorable right now." The faunus removed his glasses with his left hand, and held the right out to the blond. "Landon Hesperides," he said introducing himself.

The blond teen took it with a smile, "Jaune Arc."

Landon looked for any sign of apprehension, found none and mentally smiled, "Jaune Arc, words cannot adequately convey my gratitude." He said relaxing, sipping on his coffee, and waving a had to indicate the red-faced girl who had suddenly removed her feet from the table.

"Do I really want to know?" Jaune looked at Bleiss.

Bleiss was still in full lock-down mode. Landon spoke through his grin, "Probably not today, but I'll give you my number should you ever reconsider." The flirt was weak, Jaune was attractive, but Landon was pretty sure which way he leaned. He also wasn't about to jump to any hopeful conclusions… unlike the black haired tomato sitting across from him. When the flirt sailed at least a foot above Jaune's head, he decided to help the innocent blond out and get the conversation moving again.

"So what about our flowering snow angel set off… Pyrrha was it?"

Bleiss paled, "Fuck you Landon!" Bleiss snarled at her friend, the term moving her from embarrassed to furious in a second, and also kick starting her brain. Like her friend knew it would, she realized a couple of seconds later. Bleiss also noticed Jaune jump a bit at her spike in anger.

Landon gave her an extra moment to recover, then spoke. "Unlike Jaune here, I'm not into vaginas." Jaune blushed, he was doing that a lot at this table. And, much to Landon's shock, so did Bleiss. It wasn't the furious red of a few moments ago, but her pale skin couldn't hide the dusting of pink. Wow, that was kind of surprising. Landon immediately backed off, "Sorry Jaune it's an old joke between us and for whomever is around us." He smiled, and was happy to see Jaune did as well.

Jaune laughed embarrassedly, "Sorry I didn't realize."

Landon smiled at the mild, and honest, response, "Yeah, forgot my sign saying proud gay faunus this morning," he said it lightly, making sure there was no sting in the sentence.

"Speaking to the proud gay faunus, where is my fucking change?"

Landon smirked at her, "I expect we'll get exemplary service from the establishment for the foreseeable future."

Bleiss blinked, "That was a hundred lien! What about the term 'tightening our belts' are you not understanding."

Landon essentially ignored her. Served her right after the morning he just went through. "So back to your problem Jaune, what did Bleiss do to set off your friend?" By Bleiss's expression, she clearly did not like being ignored.

"Well it wasn't actually Bleiss's fault."

"First time for everything," a wadded up napkin bounced of Landon's cheek. He looked her way to mostly just see Bleiss waving her middle finger. _Wrong person_ he thought cheekily, but was kind enough to not say aloud. He winked at her, and Bleiss relaxed and let him perform his wingman duties.

Jaune watched the two friends bounce off of each other. It reminded him how Ren and Nora would sometimes dance around each other, though Landon and Bleiss used far more swear words. The thought suddenly made him feel lonely. "I think it's mine." Bleiss noticed his smile turn hollow. Landon silently noticed her noticing. "Pyrrha doesn't seem to like the fact that I carry Crocea Mors around."

Landon almost choked on his coffee. Bleiss sniggered, "Yeah he's one of those Arcs." Bleiss's face became confused, "Why though? I mean I know she thought it was a replica, but why?"

Jaune decided, for some strange reason, that maybe it was time to confess. It would make excellent practice for his team. For his family. For the local authorities, if it came to that. Jaune smiled, letting some of his pride go, "So what's the stupidest thing you've done recently?" Jaune laughed as his mind focused inward on his own self-recrimination. This caused him to fail to notice the long look shared between Landon and Bleiss.

* * *

/\

* * *

Nora knew how to find things. Especially Ren, but other things as well. It only really involved paying attention, and staying focused. Contrary to public opinion, Nora excelled at both.

She padded down the hall quickly and calmly, most of her well-known manic mannerisms gone for now. She was dressed for combat, complete with combat skirt; Magnhild locked and loaded was strapped comfortingly to her back. Anyone that saw her coming gave her wide berth instinctively. It wasn't the fact that she was prepped and ready to go, this was a combat school even if her wandering the halls with a grenade launcher was slightly unusual given they were currently on break. No, the grenade launcher wasn't the reason. What granted Nora uncontested right-of-way was the unsettling look on her face. Aqua eyes hard and focused above a smile that was small, tight, and unwavering.

Nora Valkyrie was going to war.

Granted Ren didn't approve. When she told him she had made up her, Ren had vehemently disagreed, taking great exception to her formal declaration. However, the brief argument that had ensued had done nothing but confirm Nora's choice of solutions. Incidentally, the argument had ended like most of their arguments, Nora's face in Ren's chest and his warm arms wrapped around her. She had pointed out this fact as the perfect example of something special, and very much worth fighting for. Ren ultimately wished her luck, but made sure to again reiterate that he didn't agree.

That was okay. Ren was allowed to be wrong from time to time.

Nora knew Pyrrha exceptionally well, and not because they were teammates, and not because they were friends. For nearly four years, Nora had watched every fight, hung on every word of advice, and cheered at every one-sided victory throughout the storied history Pyrrha Nikos's career. Nora was one of Pyrrha's biggest fans. How could she not be? After Nora watched a thirteen year old, Nora's own age at the time, dance and smash through every opponent, nothing could dissuade a wide-eyed Nora that she had found a true source of inspiration. Nora viewed Pyrrha as a living metaphor for Nora's own life, how to overcome all obstacles. Pyrrha's opponents were up to four years older, and there was a massive difference when a thirteen and a seventeen year old squared off in both experience and body development. Yet none of those older fighters could touch her except with the odd dust round here and there. It was all kinds of inspiring. Make no mistake, Ren was now and would forever be Nora's personal hero. Pyrrha though, well Pyrrha Nikos was Nora's idol.

Nora had a Invincible Girl poster on the wall throughout all her years at Bulwark, which didn't necessarily go over all that well since Sanctum was a rival school. Still, that hadn't stopped her from also owning a Pyrrha plushy, plastic replicas of Miló and Akoúo, a half dozen "I Am Invincible" t-shirts, and of course the Pyrrha bobble-head which you had to eat a lot of Pumpkin Pete's to get. Nora shuddered, the stuff tasted awful. How could a company make marshmallows and chocolate taste bad? That was beside the point, the fact was Nora had created her very own shrine to the Invincible Pyrrha Nikos. A shrine that was currently stored neatly and locked safely in her battered pink trunk. The trunk was stowed in the closet where Pyrrha wouldn't notice it. Ren knew of it of course, he bought her two of the t-shirts himself, but up until this morning, Nora had intended for Pyrrha to never find out. That was about to change for complicated reasons and through a straightforward solution.

Nora's time at Bulwark hadn't started out easy. She had been way behind in reading, math, and dust sciences. On top of that, her suddenly gaining aura had been viewed with a great deal of scrutiny. One thing saved her though. A little thing like being able to bench press three hundred pounds fifty times in a single minute. At twelve years old no less. This fact had definitely turned some heads. Bulwark thought they had found a contender, granted raw and unrefined, but given a couple of years of training… well the Boosters had high hopes for young Nora Valkyrie. So the authorities just kind of drifted away, and she got remedial classes, tutors, one on one counseling sessions… and eventually her very own weapon. Magnhild.

Not that it panned out. Nora was too raw her first two years to even qualify. By her third, well she was on her school's Dean's List, was number one in her year in sparring, and getting pumped to face off against her idol at the next tournament. Only to never get that chance.

The school decided she couldn't beat Pyrrha. No one could beat Pyrrha. So they instead put her and Ren into doubles. They had done well, but got bounced in the semi-finals by the older pair known of Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Senior year she was bumped further, seeing as the coaching staff had decided she had carried Ren the year previously, the two were thrown into quads. They got bounced early, which was a disappointment to the school as they were the second seeded team. Nora's heart hadn't really been in it though, all her training felt like it was for nothing by that point. Thus, her time in Bulwark ended with a thud.

So her shrine to all things Pyrrha was carefully packed in her little pink trunk, along with her mallet (an boy had hiding that away hurt) and the first "Thunder God" comic she had ever read. Ren and Nora had set their eyes on Beacon early. Mistral no longer felt like home and they were both eager for a change. They had both been ecstatic to receive full scholarships, Nora for Athletics and Ren for Scholastic Merit. So packed shrine in hand, or under arm usually to be honest, the two friends had headed for Vale and something new. Of course the shrine was fully intended to be put back on display when she was given a dorm room, but that intention was delayed for what became obvious reasons.

Nora had nearly pulled what is commonly called a Vomit-Boy, puking on someone else's shoes, when she realized Pyrrha was also attending Beacon. Sure, she was mildly disappointed that she hadn't ever really been on Pyrrha's radar, at least by the fact Pyrrha obviously didn't recognize her, but that was okay, she was Pyrrha Nikos and that was just so cool. It must have been the butterflies in her stomach though, the ones that kept her cackling like a loon throughout Ren's awkward introduction, that kept her from noticing Pyrrha's fake smiles.

It took her until next morning to realize something important. Nora had her bobble-head completely ready to get signed. Pyrrha would even have the option of either red or black marker, as Nora believed in options, when she witnessed Pyrrha's pained expression while dealing with Weiss. Nora had quickly hidden it behind her back when Pyrrha walked by, after grabbing her spear she had shoved through Jaune's hoodie for some reason.

Yes, it became rapidly obvious that Pyrrha hated the limelight. Nora was paying attention and was quick see the obvious patterns in the Invincible Girl's fake smiles, one word answers, and the tired gaze during any mention of her career as a tournament fighter. Nora once, and only once, tested the waters by briefly mentioning that Ren and her had done doubles once upon a time and lost to two members of Team CFVY, a standout team of sophomores also attending Beacon. Seeing Pyrrha's suddenly plastic smile had quickly deterred Nora from ever bringing it up again.

Because of this, Pyrrha wasn't supposed to find out about Nora's shrine to her. Ever. Well, that was until today. Today, Nora decided she was out of options, thus Pyrrha was in for a reckoning. Because frankly, Nora was just fed up with other half of Team JNPR.

Pyrrha's lack of enthusiasm in combat class. Nora had paid attention, but said nothing. It wasn't like she still wasn't the best in class by a country mile. Pyrrha's further withdrawal into herself when Cardin (he who was lucky to not be wheelchair bound at this point) was tormenting Jaune. Nora had been paying attention, but done nothing. Jaune had specifically asked her not to. Then, when Pyrrha suddenly regained enthusiasm at school. Nora had been paying attention. She also happened to notice a rooftop rendezvous here and there. The way Pyrrha went nuts when Jaune finally won his first spar? You had better believe Nora had been paying attention. Even if Nora was yelling every bit as loudly.

At that point everything was going well, and if anyone was in the line for a good old fashioned hammering, it was Jaune who really needed to wake up and grasp the obvious. But other than that, JNPR was finally, finally, clicking as a team.

Then this stupid thing had happened. Whatever this stupid, stupid thing was, Nora only knew she had HAD IT! Enough was enough! She also knew who was to blame for this fiasco, and with that fact, all other options were no longer considered viable.

Ren would tell her, and had indeed done so again this morning, not every problem was a nail. Thus Magnhild wasn't the solution to every problem. Like she stated earlier. That was okay. Ren was allowed to be wrong from time to time.

Where was she again? Ah yes finding Pyrrha.

Nora smiled at the simple task. Pyrrha being a creature of habit made finding her all too easy. Nora merely went to the furthest sparring ring in the most out of the way corner of the building. One way too inconvenient for any student to consider using unless no other options remained. This was the semester break though, and Nora didn't pass even one other chamber in use.

Well no other chamber but this one in the corner of nowhere. Nora smiled at the pitiable barrier between her and her prey. The sturdy steel door was of course locked. Nora sniggered at what might as well have been a giant sign saying, "Pyrrha Nikos inside, please do not disturb." Nora smiled again at the door, solid steel and at least two inches thick. It was kind of cute really. Too bad. She unlimbered her shoulders, letting Magnhild unfold into its epic hammer form, and knocked politely… well in a Nora kind of way.

* * *

Pyrrha ran through her drills, body on auto-pilot and trying desperately to keep her head on straight. In the corner of the room, a recording of her personal trainer, one from her home town of Skyros, barked commands. "Xiphos!" Miló shifted into sword form in her hand effortlessly. She raised her shield, crouched low to give maximum protection. Then shield-slammed Akoúo into an imaginary opponent's chest before swiping low at their legs followed up by a swipe at the eyes designed to make an opponent flinch back. "Doru!" Her weapon was already shifting into its spear form, the champion planted her rear foot and shoved forward, putting maximum body weight into the thrust aimed at her unseen adversary's center of mass. "Aspis!" Miló, now in rifle form, slammed into a specialized groove of Akoúo. Pyrrha took careful aim and-

"BOOM!" Pyrrha distinctly heard Nora shout the word even over the crash of a massively heavy steel door sent flying off its hinges.

Pyrrha blinked in confusion. "Here's Nora!" JNPR's other carrot top shouted at the top of her lungs as she entered. "It's alright Pyrrha, you can hold the applause. I completely understand." Pyrrha looked at her teammates face, and suddenly quailed. She'd expected Nora to be smiling, but she wasn't. Nora's face was borderline grim.

"Um, Nora, why are you here?"

Nora let loose a tiny smile, "Why Pyrrha? I thought it was obvious. I'm here to kick your ass."

* * *

 **So very briefly, I wish to address a few things. Even if I'm just doing this for the giggles, I do actually like the idea of doing this better and I don't want to waste anyone's time. Thus I appreciate criticism. Thank you for taking the time to help me improve.**

 **However, I do hold the opinion, granted a minority opinion in the fanbase, that Pyrrha has monumentally weak motivations in Volume 1. Why would a world renowned champion pour so much time into Jaune? When she realizes he doesn't even know what aura is, while in the middle of a forest filled with monsters, why isn't her first instinct to make a scroll call to get him the hell out of there? Solely because he doesn't know who she is? I've always felt that was kind of wanting.**

 **This isn't, like some other people have stated, bad writing. RWBY Volume 1 was an amazing achievement that I thoroughly enjoy, but there were tons of time constraints in its production. Honestly, I believe setting up believable motivations were left out as CRWBY rushed to get it out in a timely manner. This is even acknowledged, in a way, when Dr. Oobleck asks RWBY why they want to become huntresses in the first place. Although this admittedly happened much later and in Volume 2. Unfortunately, JNPR didn't ever get the same treatment.**

 **So yeah I've given Pyrrha a backstory. Perhaps a slightly more selfish backstory than many would like, but I like the idea of Pyrrha changing. I like the idea of her getting pissed, of her fighting back, and mostly her not just marching to her death so Jaune can achieve a motivational plot point to grow up…. Which he still hasn't quite done because I believe it's pretty obvious he still hasn't told Ren and Nora everything. Sorry, that last gripe is actually what I think of as bad writing at this juncture.**

 **So I made Pyrrha a bit more selfish. Maybe that doesn't work for some people, but I honestly believe we know so little about her that all her motivations are fair game.**

 **Thanks to LaughingLefou, Burkion, Darthbobcat and all the others who help me write my silly stories. Don't blame them, they'll all freely tell you I'm an idiot. Though, to be honest, you really shouldn't need any further proof at this point.**

 **Thank you again for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Note Going to be putting a hold on this. I am off my outline and really need to fix some things structure wise. I feel like I'm beating my head against the wall and feel like it's easier to just admit how bad I screwed the pooch structurally. I'm not abandoning but will be extensively reworking it starting next year. I know reworking a fic is a waste of your time, but if you bare with me I'd honestly appreciate it. Until then feel free to read and critique tell me what you thought worked and what most certainly did not.**

* * *

Weiss really did appreciate Ruby. Understandably, Ruby could never be allowed to learn of this fact. If her partner ever ascertained this critical information, the heiress would never be granted another quiet second until the day she died. Possibly beyond even that. Still, Weiss really did appreciate Ruby. Even if Weiss would never allow herself to show it. At this point in time, nothing the heiress could conceive of would make her do so. Some people, take Arc for instance, were just too incorrigible.

So Weiss wouldn't allow a show of her appreciation. Not in the face of the wonderful homey smell that currently filled the room. Not in the face of a specially made breakfast of chocolate chip cookies. Not in the face of a tall glass of ice cold milk. Not even in the face of numerous cookie crumbs scattered across the far too large serving platter. Clear evidence that there had once been a great many more cookies and likely not so long ago. No, Weiss wouldn't show it. Not even to honor the memory of all those missing cookies. Weiss's control of her face was nearly absolute at this point of her life, and doubtlessly that control was saving many precious quiet moments in the heiress's future. Still, just to be clear, not showing something was not the same as not feeling something.

Weiss did allow herself to smile politely, "Would you like to share?"

Ruby's returning smile threatened to take in her ears.

Weiss's control of her face was near absolute, but Ruby pulling a second glass from behind her back was very nearly too much. To hide any possible slips, Weiss quickly barked, "Desk! You are not getting crumbs in my bed!"

Ruby promptly saluted, somehow managing to not spill her milk in the process. How she managed this, given the milk was in her saluting hand, was something of a wasted miracle.

"Daww!" Yang cooed loudly from her own bed. Smiling at what the too tall brawler liked to call the little half of Team RWBY.

Weiss didn't bother to glare at Ruby's gargantuan sister. It would only encourage the blonde Neanderthal. Instead she divvied up the cookies into four separate stacks of five cookies each. There was one extra and she silently placed that extra cookie into Ruby's hands, "Ruby, please get a glass for Yang and Blake." Ruby again saluted, although this time neither of them were quite so lucky with her milk, splashing Weiss in the nose. In the face of Weiss's ensuing glare, RWBY's Team later beat a hasty retreat into the kitchen, vanishing in a flurry of rose petals. Weiss sighed, really just to keep herself from grinning, dabbing her face with the hem of her night gown. Weiss did decide, considering the rose petals now strewn about the room, Ruby had just volunteered to do the vacuuming today. Even in the face of warm cookies.

There was a loud thud as Yang's feet hit the ground with the subtle quiet of a falling boulder. Yang's precarious bed trembled, but somehow did not fall. Weiss's eyes narrowed; she wasn't quite sure how Blake and Yang engineered the ridiculous eye sore, but it never actually fell. Not even when Yang's snoring grew loud enough to vibrate Weiss's own bed completely across the room.

Weiss saw Blake wake when Yang's huge feet attempted to dent the floorboards. The heiress was quite pleased to see Blake woke with a smile this morning. Weiss was quite displeased with the bow Blake was wearing. Weiss noted how the bow was still being worn even in Blake's sleep. Even though everyone in the room knew the truth. Weiss wanted to ask Blake to take it off, but she didn't. Instead she said, "Ruby made us all cookies. I highly suggest you grab some before they all mysteriously disappear leaving rose petals as the only clue." Ruby squawked at the implication. In quiet reply, Weiss smiled in feigned sweetness at her partner; then indicated the rose petals that were now scattered about the room.

Ruby nodded glumly, muttering, "Stupid semblance," as she poured two more glasses of milk and topped off her own. Ruby knew they'd disappear in a few minutes time, but also knew Weiss wasn't one to wait for them to do so.

Blake laughed quietly, but she also was rather quick to snatch her share of the morning's breakfast. The quality of Ruby's chocolate chip cookies could not be denied. In fact, Yang, Blake, and Weiss had each individually come to the conclusion that those cookies would probably be world famous at this point… excepting one important fact. They really did tend to just mysteriously disappear, usually at alarming rates, and often in a flurry of rose petals.

There was a wonderful few moments wherein the dorm was filled only with the sounds of teenage girls eating a breakfast of cookies while sipping ice cold milk. No one spoke. No one really felt the need. It was nice. In a way, it was home.

Then Weiss's scroll started chiming from her nightstand, ruining the moment. Yang took the interruption as a signal it was appropriate to belch. Rather impressively in fact. The barbarian obviously did so simply because she could and likely because Ruby would giggle…

Ruby giggled, and despite her giggling yelled, "Yang, that's so gross!"

Blake again laughed in near silence. Weiss just shook her head, careful to show no amusement at the childish display of her teammates. Even if the heiress wanted to join in. Especially since she could belch every bit as resoundingly. A singing career had taught her wonderful breath control, strengthened her diaphragm, and thusly yielded a couple of unexpected side-effects. Weiss let a small smile curl up. Briefly imagining the blonde's expression should she be one-upped, especially given the dorm room's surprisingly decent acoustics.

Weiss smile faded when she crossed the room and glanced at her scroll. Her eyes bugged out a bit when she read the name of the incoming call. She waved her hands wildly for silence. Her team, who really were rather on the quiet side already (especially by team RWBY standards), looked at Weiss in confusion. Weiss had no time to fill them in.

"Winter!" Weiss beamed as she answered, before forcing a more serene tone, "What an unexpected pleasure, Sister."

The cool expression of Weiss's most treasured family member washed over her. _"Weiss. Why aren't you ready for your day. Are you ill?"_

Weiss glanced at the clock, it was near 9:00 AM! To be so lazy on a day when Winter called! "No Sister, my team and I were just taking some extended recreational time this morning, given the absence of classes this week." There that was reasonable wasn't it?

Winter's eyes hardened. Apparently not. _"How underwhelming. As a Schnee and as a team leader, you should set a proper example."_ Ruby half squawked at Winter's assumption, but Weiss silenced her partner with a glare. Winter absently started typing on the edges of her scroll. _"Perhaps a lesson in hard work will help enforce this. I am forwarding you our treasured Grandfather's treatise on the proper procedure for dust refinement. I expect a full summary this afternoon and a proper report no later than tomorrow at oh-eight hundred hours,"_ Winter's expression was cooler than her namesake, _"That is oh-eight hundred Atlas, standard time, Weiss."_

Weiss quailed at what would doubtlessly be an all-day thing. Possibly an all-night thing as well. Grandfather Schnee was many wonderful things, but succinct was not one of them. The group had planned to go into town and enjoy their break. Unwind a little after the drama of the last weekend. The most ambitious thing planned was seeing the new Spruce Willis movie, something they all kind of wanted to do even though the previews looked terrible and the reviews were worse. This was a significant set-back in their meticulous plans for idleness.

The matter was not helped when Yang decided to throw energy propellant on the fire, "Wait?! Did she just give you homework?"

Weiss's scroll dinged as a rather large file started downloading. Page one of… drat. Winter glanced at Yang's direction but the Blonde was saved from incineration due to the limitations of screens on scroll devices. Never-the-less, Winter's stern voice continued, _"Given the substantial size of the treatise, It would be more accurate to state, 'That I gave all of you homework.'"_

Ruby was aghast, "Can she do that?!"

" _I'm an Atlas Specialist, a noted guest instructor on dust manipulation, and also a Schnee. Thus I can indeed 'do that.' Really Weiss, your team should be able to grasp such basic concepts by now."_

Yang snarled, her hair glowing brighter, Weiss looked at RWBY's volatile giant with trepidation, "Weiss I really don't like your sisters very much."

Winter blinked, and somehow seemed to soften, _"Ah. That explains much. I see you ran into Bleiss already."_

Weiss, who had been trying to wave off Yang, rounded on her scroll. Fixing Winter with a glare, it became Weiss's turn to snarl. An act that took Winter aback, "Don't you dare start calling her that!"

Winter blinked, obviously surprised. Then inclined her head in subtle, but honest acquiescence, _"Apologies Weiss, I should have remembered the issue had become something of a sore point between the two of you."_ Winter sighed, _"I will, under the given circumstances, be willing to extend the deadline for your full report until Friday."_ Weiss perked up at the concession. RBY considerably less so, as they were still unsure if Weiss's sister was actually allowed to assign homework.

There had to be an appeals process right?

Weiss's felt her rising mood crash back to ground level, _"Weiss, I called primarily to inform you that Blume will be attending Beacon until, and indeed through, the Vytal festival."_ Weiss quailed at the news, and her eldest sister was indeed sympathetic, _"I honestly attempted to persuade General Ironwood to reconsider. I was… unsuccessful."_

Weiss swallowed hard, "I… I understand."

Winter nodded once in farewell. The screen went dark, well except for the loading icon stating the job was 73% complete.

Yang's arms encircled the heiress from behind. Weiss wasn't big on being touched, but for the moment, she was willing to make an exception. "We got your back, Weiss," Yang whispered above her head. There was something comforting in the big brute's embrace, even if the blonde colossus really was inappropriately tall.

Unheard by the heiress, Ruby whispered to Blake, "I'm really starting to dislike Weiss's family."

Blake, the former White Fang member, noted the irony of who Ruby confessed to. She also knew it was probably lost on her Team Leader. "Agreed."

* * *

/\

* * *

Nora strode into the arena with a bit of exaggerated swagger. Her hammer swung casually in a display of strength designed to intimidate. Pyrrha had hefted the thing herself once. While lighter than it looked, doubtless due to the head's hollow nature, that did not mean Pyrrha could replicate the simple display of strength before her… well not without using her semblance.

Then it dawned on Pyrrha. Someone was actually trying to intimidate her! Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. When was the last time someone dared… attempted… to use intimidation tactics against her? Two years maybe? And then it had been completely feigned, hollow bravado from that giant whose name Pyrrha had barely bothered learning. Jacks wasn't it? That sounded close. Anyways, the one whose ridiculous spear Pyrrha had shattered.

Unlike the near forgotten giant, Nora wasn't feigning her confidence. Nothing about Nora's walk, nothing about her expression, nothing at all in her bearing reflected anything less than absolute belief in her ability. Every movement shouted that JNPR's sparkplug believed she could win in a match between the two of them. No, it wasn't that Nora thought she could win. Nora believed she _would_ win. Deep inside, something that made Pyrrha a champion started to rise in response. The hoplite rushed quickly to put a mental lid on dangerous inclinations.

"You know," Nora began with an off-hand tone, "I've been looking forward to doing this for years." Nora slung Magnhild across her shoulders. She then proceeded to lock her legs straight, bending double; Nora's short orange hair brushing her shoe tops. "Going toe-toe with the Invincible One. Seeing if she lives up to the title." Nora's voice sounded odd, but that might be because she was currently speaking into her own shins.

Pyrrha felt her own hostility bubble at the unliked title; the lid on her anger rattling just a bit. Pyrrha's face remained pleasant though, even if it felt a bit plastic. It wasn't like Nora knew what Pyrrha's title truly implied. "I'm not really in the mood right now Nora, another time perhaps."

"Nope." Nora grinned into her shins as she promptly pulled a Ruby. Pulling a Ruby was rapidly gaining a powerful reputation in Beacon for being a remarkably useful tactic in getting your own way.

Pyrrha mentally forced the mental lid down, using both mental hands. "Nora please, I just want to spend some time alone…"

"Nope."

"You're being childish."

"Nope."

Pyrrha closed her eyes, counted backwards from ten, and then opened her mouth, "..."

"Nope."

Pyrrha, the lid on her anger venting copious amounts of steam now, started roughly packing up her gear. The champion planned to extradite herself before said lid "flipped" and she did something both she and Nora would regret.

"You know I trained for two solid years to face you." Pyrrha tried to tune Nora out, a feat kind of notoriously difficult to accomplish. "Yep. Two years. But Coach never gave me the shot. 'No one can beat Pyrrha Nikos,'" Nora's voice tried to hit a baritone and failed miserably. "Coach Chiron was pretty crushed by the way you humiliated Ajax. That was really kind of mean by the way. But that wasn't what really made Coach despair. What you did to Hector? Oh that killed a chunk of Coach's soul."

Pyrrha looked hard for Akoúo. Pyrrha didn't really want to talk about tournaments. She definitely didn't want to talk about Hector Trois, whose name she wouldn't ever be allowed to forget. She was completely done with tournaments, even if she hadn't quite gotten around to convincing Jaune to stay out of the Vytal festival…. Thinking of Jaune instantly flustered the already distracted champion. An angry gaze swept to floor, where could it have gone, Akoúo was just here… The Spartan wasn't particularly pleased when she finally located her shield as Nora was standing on top of it.

Pyrrha forced herself to keep from scowling, "You're standing on my shield."

Nora looked down, blinking in comical amazement, "So I am." Nora also didn't move. "Anyways what were we talking about? Ah yes… Ajax Aegean and his buddy Hector Trois." Nora shifted her weight causing the bronze disk beneath her feet to grate irritatingly against the arena floor. "Do you remember Bulwark's metaphorical Bulwark? Big guy, so big he could almost bench press as much as me. Had a spear that really looked like he was overcompensating." Pyrrha refused to give an indication either way. She knew which way Nora's rambling was heading. Might as well wait for both shoes to drop.

Nora continued, "I was there you know. When you cracked the big lug's spear, making him quit without even bothering to hit him once." Nora paused, "When you decided to humble him in front of everyone in Mistral."

Pyrrha thought of the giant. How he had almost stood on her toes. How he held that stupid impractical weapon of his aloft, playing to the cheering crowd. According to the experts, he was her first real test in Pyrrha's sophomore outing in the Mistral Regionals. Some test. Pyrrha remembered his eyes were filled with hesitation. So much bluster, so little bite. The fight was over before it even started. Ajax was a waste of her time. So Pyrrha had made a bit of an example of him. Pyrrha wanted the other competitors… no more than that. Pyrrha had wanted the competitors, the crowd, the whole world to know in whose ring they were standing. Who the giant was daring to face. She wanted it known how much the fool was lying to those chanting his name. When the tournament was over, Pyrrha wanted it so no one was going to chant another's name. Not while Pyrrha Nikos stood in the arena.

Nikos stood for victory once upon a time. Pyrrha had damned well meant for the name Nikos to be synonymous with victory again.

"You're point?" Pyrrha was actually shocked at the bite in her tone. When was the last time anyone got a rise out of her?

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" Was Nora's equally biting response. The tension now palpable in the room. "For the record, I wasn't able to qualify at Bulwark's trials that year. Not even as an alternate. But Coach Chiron wanted me to be there to I could watch and learn. I learned from that fight was just how much better than Ajax you were. It was sad. You could have easily beaten him a dozen different ways. A dozen ways that would have been kinder." Nora looked hard at Pyrrha, "Hector was, probably still is, Ajax's best friend. You had to expect some kind of response. Though, I guess, given what followed, Hector having a response was the plan all along."

Pyrrha thought of Hector Trois, she often did even if she usually hated herself when doing so. He really wasn't worth the energy. Hector Trois was many things: very wealthy, extremely arrogant, quite competent, sore loser, etcetera. All those things were embodied by the young man she had faced in the finals that year. Unfortunately for Hector, at least at that specific time and place, Hector had the one thing Pyrrha really wanted. A trait Pyrrha had ripped from him with a great deal of gusto. Renown. Until the finals, Hector had been holding the renown that Pyrrha had so desperately craved. Pyrrha humiliating Ajax, who was Hector's friend and training partner, had led to that year's finals being one of the most watched matches in the Tournament's history. Tickets, just to get through the door, had been over five thousand lien. Who knows what they went for arena side.

Hector had been Mistral's Champion two years previous, winning the title at barely fourteen years of age. A Phenom who had smashed through his opponents in one of the most convincing tournaments in years. He had missed the previous tournament, Pyrrha first entry, due to his father's illness. More than Pyrrha herself, Hector's absence had been the talk of the tournament. Since Pyrrha's first title hadn't involved facing him, the win had been viewed with a bit of an asterisk. Talented fighter, but… Worthy of praise, but… Wonderful win, but…. _Youngest champion ever, but…. BUT…_

Yes Pyrrha had expected a response. She had craved one.

The lid on Pyrrha's boiling anger came off. Nothing could hold it down anymore and Pyrrha wasn't even inclined to try. "As I recall, it wasn't much of a response. I remember empty promises, followed by empty threats, followed by quite a lot of empty bluster… ultimately leading to me standing over him in one minute and eleven seconds."

Nora nodded happily, "Yep, the most one-sided final in a decade. He didn't even enter the tournament the next year, not even in doubles or quads. Of course that wasn't really the complete end of it, was it?"

Miló now came out of Pyrrha's bag. Pyrrha's knuckles whitened a bit as she squeezed. Nora noticed Pyrrha's complete change from her normal demeanor. This wasn't the polite, somewhat awkward girl that sat on her bed and quietly pined for her Team Leader. This was the woman who had never seen her aura drop into the yellow. This was the one and only 'Invincible One.' Nora happily kicked her teammate the bronze disk she had been standing on.

Pyrrha was grinning as she readied herself, a grin that was all teeth and menace, "Are you going to also accuse me of cheating?"

Nora smirked. Pyrrha really was rather predictable. Nora would admit to being angry. She still planned on dealing with Jaune. Ren had been right last night. Things didn't really add up with her Team Leader, and Beacon was an important part her and Ren's dreams. Dreams they had fought too hard for to see ripped apart by the other half of their team. First thing was first though. Noodle was nail number two, and hadn't really started the current crisis. Nail number one was the first in line for a good old fashioned hammering.

Nora answered Pyrrha's question the way she had always intended. Pyrrha had waltzed right into it.

"Whatever convinces you to fight is good enough for me." Nora insulted her teammate deliberately, even casually. Nora also didn't stop there. Nora was too angry to stop. Nora Valkyrie wasn't normally a liar, but she lied here. She was angry enough to want this particular nail to see the swing coming. The lie was accomplished with gusto and competence. "I think 'The Invincible Girl' is a cheat."

Formal war was declared.

Pyrrha's return smile was full of smug confidence and dark threat. It gave no inclination that she saw through the lie. "Nora, I've reconsidered. I think a spar sounds grand."

Pyrrha was unaware that the smile she now wore hadn't been seen on her face for over two years. Nora was aware though. Something deep in Nora laughed maniacally. Something that had enabled a homeless orphan to reach out and grasp the future she had always wanted. That something had once looked in the eyes of a twelve year old Ren. " _Are you willing to take a big risk?"_

Fuck yes she was.

* * *

/\

* * *

Bleiss watched Jaune relax, obviously relieved to let it all out. "You really didn't even know what aura was?" The voice was Landon's.

Jaune smiled happily at the dumbfounded faunus, "Not a clue."

"And Corcea Mors was just locked in a trunk in the attic?" Landon continued.

"Kind of?" Jaune smiled beatifically, "The trunk wasn't locked at all. I just thought it was a bunch of old family stuff. Memento's and such."

"Crocea Mors…"

"Yep."

"The Sword of the Warrior King. The rallying symbol Vale's newly crowned monarch. The one he wielded when he united all of Vale."

"Yep."

"United them in the memory of you ancestor, the Martyr Alabastos Arc," Landon continued on.

"Yep."

Bleiss would have liked to think she was a little less flabbergasted, but she really wasn't. She was actually thankful Landon was spelling it out. "The sword the Warrior King of Vale used to decapitate Mantle's General Picton, thus starting the route on Vacuo's golden plains."

"Yep."

Landon just kept staring as he kept reciting a bit of well-known history, "The plains that actually gave the sword its namesake, Crocea Mors… Vacuan for yellow death..."

"That very one." Jaune smiled ruefully, "Yep, found out last night while doing a scroll search."

Landon held up both hands, "You didn't even know…" he breathed deeply. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Jaune's smile never wavered, but his eyes grew harder. Perhaps even dangerous, "That is a question I will be sure to ask my father very soon." Bleiss shivered a bit. It was a shiver of appreciation. She rather liked that tone, especially aimed at shit fathers.

Jaune's voice lightened up almost immediately. "So there you have it. An idiot from the hick town of Ansel, one that didn't know the first thing about being a huntsman, the ramifications of his last name, and certainly not that the old sword from the attic is famous, gets ahold of some fake transcripts. Using them he then successfully sneaks into a premier Huntsman Academy. All done on a selfish whim. Bet I top all challengers in the 'Stupidest Things Ever Done' category right?"

Bleiss thought about some of her own comic misadventures. She smiled, "You said they had a catapult launch you off a cliff at initiation, right?"

Jaune beamed happily, "Yep."

"They did this before your partner unlocked your aura?" Bleiss asked.

"Yep."

"Were you the first to get catapulted?"

Jaune laughed hardily, Port would have been proud. "Nope! Dead last in fact."

Bleiss smiled, stood, and dropped into a completely proper curtsey, "Indeed we have a new champion. I know when I've been bested."

Landon laughed, he stood, and then he bowed. "Truly, I have also been humbled this day."

Jaune stood, politely bowed himself. He then raised both his arms high, accepting his justly due accolades. "Thank you all."

"Soleil is going to take it hard though," Bleiss mused to herself.

Jaune blinked at her, "Who's Soleil?"

Landon laughed, "Our team leader and your stiffest competition. Don't worry we'll introduce you sometime."

Jaune laughed, seemingly just happy to be in on a joke between the two Atlas teammates. Bleiss thought Jaune looked free. _"Freedom is being able to live with the consequences."_ It looked like Jaune had learned the lesson Willow had ingrained in the heart of her dark haired daughter. Jaune now looked ready to take on the world, even that corner of it that held the tournament champion that was his partner. Seriously, how had she thought Mistral's Champion was a porn actress? Shit, she must have been spending way too much time with Soleil.

Bleiss's scroll chimed. It was only her alarm, but was still an unwelcome reminder that the day wasn't fucking over yet. However, even though she had important appointments to keep, Bleiss was a bit loathe to leave blonde, sexy, and just the right amount of fucking crazy. Not just yet anyways. The short huntress crossed over to him. Standing on her tip-toes, he really was rather tall, Bleiss gave him a quick peck on the lips. A small promise she sure as fuck was planning to collect on. Jaune blinked in surprise, but his blooming smile was something to behold.

"I have to go." Bleiss's smile was a bit more restrained than normal. Not much, but a bit. "But, I'll be at Beacon starting next week. Don't you fucking dare become a stranger."

Landon, for his part, watched Jaune blush. The Blonde straightened, but didn't actually puff up. _Too cute,_ Landon thought with just a little passing lament. Then he saw Bleiss blush and thought. _Oh fuck, she's got it bad._

* * *

/\

* * *

The fight didn't start instantly. Both Pyrrha and Nora's scrolls had been clicked into the main aura reader nearly a minute ago. Neither was in a rush, and neither spoke.

They paced the ring. Pyrrha claimed the center. Nora conceded the favorable ground without challenge, deciding to hang back on the outer third. Magnhild was in its grenade launcher form, but Nora refrained from actually opening fire. Pyrrha thought of how many canisters the weapon had. She was pretty sure it was eight. Somewhat embarrassingly, she didn't know what dust those canisters contained, only that they popped with pink smoke. It could be anything, Nora seemed highly partial to pink after all.

Pyrrha's rifle flicked up, she fired off a round cracking Nora between the eyes. Standard energy propellant, a round that was easy to manufacture, reliable, practical, and did steady damage. Nora's return fire was somewhat more spectacular. Pyrrha learned exactly what Nora packed Magnhild's rounds with, the hard way. A proximity fuse lit a very specifically designed explosion, one that affected a three chambered system in the canister round. Fire, ice, and electricity were ignited in specific order, generating a super-heated steam dancing with plasma.

Pyrrha foolishly chose to block the round with her shield and instantly regretted it, biting her tongue at the surging pain. The heat and electricity were obviously designed to bypass aura. Sometimes Pyrrha forgot Nora was giving Weiss a run for her money in Peach's class on Advanced Dust Science.

Nora, used Pyrrha's painful distraction to quickly close distance. Pyrrha, no longer interested in trading rounds at range, was eager to oblige. Pyrrha collapsed Miló into its sword form.

Nora had a major gap in her melee. Despite her strength, she had a bit of a slow wind up. Not Cardin slow, but definitely exploitable. Pyrrha stepped into Nora's swing before she could really get Magnhild's head moving. Thus Akoúo deflected the hammer's first swing fairly easily. She scored a solid hit Nora's lead leg, easily ducking the hammer's next pass. Stepped around a third swing she hit Nora' in the bridge of her nose with her shield's edge. Nora didn't look like she even noticed. The hammer came back around. Magnhild was moving much faster now, and they both knew one solid contact would make Nora the winner in the exchange.

The champion did not intend for that to happen.

Pyrrha ducked in. She ate a glancing blow as Nora used the heavy counterweight at the end of the haft to try and forcefully remove Pyrrha's teeth. But the move also left Nora a bit overextended and Pyrrha stepped fully into Nora's guard. Miló in sword form, was much heavier than it looked. As a spear it was nearly seven feet in length, and none of that mass went away in its more compact variant. With a little nudge from polarity, her Xiphos could also be blindingly quick when Pyrrha needed it to be. Thus Pyrrha landed a heavy blow to Nora's chest as they came together, punishing the smaller woman's aura, dropping Valkyrie into the yellow with one devastating strike. Pyrrha instantly regretted that decision.

That Nora was physically stronger wasn't ever really in doubt, but Pyrrha quickly learned just how vast that disparity was. Nora released Magnhild's haft with her left hand, easily maintaining control of the heavy weapon with only her right. Nora's free hand seized Pyrrha weapon arm at the wrist. The grip was instant, iron, and inviolate. One handed, Nora yanked Pyrrha in close, pinning Miló between them. Pyrrha had no say in the matter, too much of her weight was on her forward foot and so she had no leverage to even attempt resistance. To Pyrrha's horror, Magnhild was already shifting back into its grenade launcher form. The barrel of which was rapidly coming back in line. Pyrrha did manage get her shield up enough to keep Nora from aiming the barrel at her face, but that was likely never Nora's real intention. Barrel pointed right at the Spartan's feet, Nora, pulled the trigger. Twice.

The blasts knocked them apart, and both took significant damage to their auras. Pyrrha got the worst end of it though. Her legs didn't feel broken but the pain emanating from them could not be denied. The skin was raw from the heated steam, and her muscles were spasming badly for the massive dose of electrical dust. The impact of the explosions had hurt as well, but were nothing compared to the other two factors. She glanced at the aura readers, an action only desperate competitors did. Nora was now reading well below half, Pyrrha significantly better at around seventy percent, but aura wasn't everything and both combatants knew it.

Nora was up and aiming within seconds. Pyrrha growled and managed to stand, forcing her spasming muscles to obey. A fourth dust canister flew at the Spartan, it was filled with pain Pyrrha had no intention of experiencing again, ever. A slight brush of polarity sent it flying just wide. Unfortunately, it must have been rather obvious.

Nora frowned.

Nora looked questioningly at her errant canister, then paused, took careful aim, and fired on Pyrrha's center of mass. Pyrrha didn't even try to hide the use of her semblance this time. Stopping the canister in midair. Pyrrha let Nora get a good look and the hanging grenade, then crushed it, forcing it to detonate.

"Ah. So you have a semblance after all. Is it telekinesis? No not that, you'd just fling me from the ring if that was the case. Polarity? It's polarity isn't it."

Pyrrha was in a bad way. If she opened fire with Miló, Nora would charge. Pyrrha's legs were too battered to stand long against her. If Nora ran out of ammo, Nora would also charge. She had been forced to reveal her ace in the hole. All Pyrrha could do was stall.

Pyrrha shrugged, neither confirming nor denying. If Nora was talking, she was giving Pyrrha time. Time for aura to help heal her legs enough so she could fight. Time enough so Pyrrha could still claim victory. To rip that fucking hammer right out of Nora's smug hands. Not now though. Now would be a bad decision. If she did it now, Nora would charge with her fists and Pyrrha didn't think she could win that fight yet either. _Yet_.

"Strange you never told anyone what it is. Not even your teammates." Pyrrha shrugged, just wanting Nora to keep talking. Technically Weiss and Ruby knew what Pyrrha's semblance was. In the end, the champion had been forced to reveal it in Forever Fall. To gamble so Jaune could have his moment. A moment Pyrrha had leveraged to help him grow into… well the answer she desperately hoped him to be.

"Want me to give you another minute or two? Your legs are still kinda twitchy."

Pyrrha glared, "If you think that's wise then do so."

Nora casually leaned against her hammer. "Let's make a deal. I agree to give you some time to recover, to not just come over there bare handed and drive you straight into the ground with my fists. You agree that if I wait until you're ready, your semblance leaves Magnhild alone. You can continue to use it to help your noodle arms swing Miló all you want, but Magnhild is one hundred percent off-limits for the rest of the spar." Pyrrha glared. Nora smirked, "I'll even promise to keep it in hammer form if you refrain from using your rifle. What do you say?"

Pyrrha, whose blood was boiling at this point did the only thing she could. "Agreed."

"Good, only have two more rounds in the chamber anyways," Nora admitted with a laugh as she started to stretch her muscles out again. Whistling like there wasn't a thing wrong in the world.

Pyrrha collapsed as her cramping legs got the better of her. She was much less amused.

* * *

/\

* * *

A scroll ringed. A rather large man answered.

" _Junior?"_

"Yeah Roman."

" _What's our status?"_

"Miltia's on board. Your plan's a go."

" _Excellent."_

* * *

 **Special Foot Note**

 **Like I said above. This is going to get a rework. It's just gotten too far sideways. I'll be spending some time over the holidays streamlining it to get the plot moving again. There is way too much exposition and I tried to fix a major gaff by bending the fuck out of Nora's character. Feel free to critique, tell me what I did poorly, what I may have done okay. Thank you for your time, I know you owed me not a second of it.**

 **I also have a Jaune/Winter story that was largely plotted by 264** **th** **Wolfgarde and a few others. I'll have a bit more in time. Hopefully be updating more regularly now that I'm not spending six days a week on the road. I also have a DANMACHI story I plan to return to.**


End file.
